Demon of my Heart
by RAY and KATANA
Summary: Seto looms in darkness over a secret he could never tell anyone and its the reason he could never love. Until fate intertwines in two very different lives and puts Ishizu in a very dangerous position.
1. Prologue

Seto stirred in his chair not able to sit comfortably in the five hundred dollar seat that cushioned every part of a normal person's body, he finally stood up and walked to the balcony of his room which over looked the endless acres of land that he owned. A wind blew though the yard bringing the sent of sulfur to intrude and disperse thought the terrace, the strong wind occasionally causing a ripple in the luxurious fountain of a blue eyes white dragon that sat in the middle of the garden.

He rubbed his back with his long arms, massaging the two small lumps on each of his shoulder blades, he winced as the flesh that surrounded them ached painfully. He looked over at the digital alarm clock, 1:00 AM. He still had time before the sun rose, he hadn't gone out for nearly a month and he was paying for it.

He adjusted his shoulders until he stood perfectly strait, and sighed. He may as well.

Ishizu turned the key to the museum door until she heard the reassuring sound of the strong metal lock clicking into place. She quickly pocketed the key in the folds of her dress and headed home, with a pile of papers in hand.

The beautiful Egyptian woman looked around at her surroundings it was dark but the city of Tokyo was lit by the street lamps that stood solid against the echoing darkness. She cut thought the park making sure to stay on the designated path, her delicate features brought out by the light of the full moon. Her emerald eyes glazed over as she day dreamed in her own little world. Her tanned skin absorbing the night and the gold jewelry that accented her stunning features radiated a soft glow as she walked half dazed down the no longer lit pathway.

Seto watched her all but float though the park, as he smiled his sharp fangs protruding from his perfect lips, this would be all too easy. He sat on top of the twenty foot archway that over looked the small pond of the park. He was dressed to match the night as it was his best companion, his handsome figure cut lines out of the shadows as he stood up and spread his large black wings that sprouted from his back, each wing as tall as a full grown man and just as wide.

Ishizu finally snapped out of her daze when a paper from her bundle dropped to the ground, she bent down to retrieve it when a sudden gust of wind blew it farther away from her. She sighed and chuckled to herself as she ran to salvage it.

Seto watched with a hungry smile on his face as the beautiful woman stood glancing around in the moonlight, waiting for love or desire to find her.

Suddenly a drop of rain hit Ishizu on the forehead. She looked up to see the clouds that had started to form over the light of the moon leaving her in the darkness. As rain started to pour from the sky like as if every angel in heaven was crying.

Ishizu tried to save the papers from getting wet when she heard the snapping of a twig in the bushes, which stood right beside her. She tried to squint thought the darkness to see what had caused the noise when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Well hello there darling." Echoed a masculine voice from the shadows.

Ishizu spun around so quick it made her head spin, she gulped when she saw a long black haired man with a ripped muscle shirt and a bandana tied around his wrist behind her wearing ripped jeans and chains that tucked inside his pocket. He smelt of drugs, alcohol and smoke, it took everything Ishizu had not to throw up.

"What you got there Johnny?" Another voice called from the shadows behind Ishizu, she looked to see an equally ugly man there only much more muscular than the first who stared at Ishizu with a deadly smile.

Ishizu hugged her now sopping papers close to her breasts as she tried to stop shaking. She looked at the smaller of the two directly in the eye and tried not to shake as she spoke, "Please let me pass, as I am already late to get home." Her voice slightly quivering because of the chilling rain but otherwise stern.

She motioned to pass them when Johnny shuffled into her way, "Oh you late alright princess, but a few more hours won't make such a deal." He reached out to hold her face between his grubby hands, when she threw the pile of papers at him and they struck the small man in the side of the head.

Ishizu tried to run away from the two thugs but she was caught around the wrist by the second, large man. She screamed for help as he held her arms and literally picked her up off the ground.

Johnny rubbed the side of his head and glared at Ishizu, "You little bitch." He slapped her across the face, shutting her up instantly.

He took her face between his fingers pulling her towards him, she could smell the beer and remnants of fast food that surrounded him like an aura. "You better make it up to me princess." He taunted as he pulled her face closer to his.

Ishizu at the last moment kicked him hard between the knees as he fell down crying and cussing in pain.

"Hit her do something! You asshole!" he barely breathed as he tried to recuperate.

Ishizu couldn't even face what was coming when she felt a huge fist come down on the side of her head. She felt herself hit the ground and warm blood trailing from her temple and spilling into her nightshade hair.

Johnny finally stood over Ishizu, who was could barely see the small man without him crossing over into doubles.

Seto licked his top lip in amusement at how easy of a pray she'd been wandering so alone in the shadow filled park. He stopped short when he heard the sound of elevated voices and a woman's scream echo though the park for the second time that night.

Seto peered though the rift between the bushes to see quite a startling sight.

Ishizu felt two hands pull her from her unconsciousness and once again grip her arms this time holding her into a kneeling position.

"Your gonna pay for that you bitch!" Johnny said quickly with his jagged breath, he raised a hand to slap her.

Although Ishizu didn't feel the sting of his flesh as it marked her face, her body hit the grass for the second time that night, as she stared though her half closed eyes all she saw was a tall black shadow with darkness that enclosed around him like wings, as she drifted into her unconscious abyss.


	2. Bumps and Bruises

Chapter 2

Ishizu groaned in her sleep as she felt herself being shaken awake, she tried to open her eyes, as she heard voices taking around her but could not make sense of the words. As she returned more and more to consciousness she started to hear the faint cries of the people around her.

"Ishizu!" Marik yelled into his sisters face, "Sister wake up!"

Ishizu groaned again and opened her eyes very slowly to see a familiar tanned face staring down at her with bright purple eyes, Marik's hands wrapped around each one of her arms, the probable cause of the shaking she had experienced earlier.

"Marik…wh…" Ishizu looked around trying to sit up but felt her head spin to a state of nausea until her brother caught her from falling back. She leaned against the teenager and saw that she was still in the park but the sun had rose and was now shinning its radiant beauty on the wet surface of the park. Ishizu looked up behind Marik and was surprised to see a almost concerned albino standing beside where the siblings sat.

Bakura looked at Ishizu with a chastising glare, "What the hell happened to you?"

Marik turned to his sister, "You didn't come home last night so we got really worried about and when out to find you-"

"Sleeping in the park." Bakura completed Marik's sentence with bitterness.

Ishizu felt her head thumping at her temple, she tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, and heard Marik's gasp, she looked at her hand and saw the flakes of dried blood that had fallen from her hair.

Bakura, who moved swiftly beside the brother and sister, turned Ishizu's head to the side and revealed two red marks across her cheek.

"Ouch!" Ishizu flinched as Marik inspected the bruise at the top of her head trying to be as careful as he could.

"What happened?" Marik questioned angrily, then looked over at his lover who was searching around the area.

Ishizu sighed her head throbbed, "For short, I was walking home in the dark when two guys attacked me and knocked me out." She desperately needed to go home and get some Advil.

"Well where did they go?" Marik questioned, "They just hit you over the head and left, they didn't even take any of your jewelry."

"No they didn't have time." Bakura muttered, he was turned to a bush and smirking profusely.

"What do you mean?" Ishizu groaned irritated by the pulsation that seemed to rock the world.

Bakura motioned for them to come. Marik helped his sister to her feet holding her tightly around the waist and arm. "What?"

Bakura moved one of the deep green branches away from the bushes and there lay two men entangled in limbs crimson blood splashed over them as if it had been deliberately poured over them as it had ran mercilessly from huge gashed in each of their throats.

Ishizu barely recognized them as the two guys who attacked her except for the sizes of the men and the colored bandanas that they each wore on their wrists; everything else was mangled beyond recognition.

Bakura looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Who attacked the attackers?"

Seto splashed cold water onto his already pale face, as he pondered over the happenings of last night, 'three out of four's not bad.' He smirked to himself, until he was overcome by a questioning uncertainty, 'why hadn't he killed her? She had been the easiest target, just laying there unconscious across the grass. Her lush black hair that spread over the emerald green ground sprawled around her and left her gracious and delicate neck unprotected. Where he could have sunk his silver fangs into her beautifully soft tanned skin as he-'

"Fuck me!" he shouted at his computer desk as he slammed his bare fist against the wall that never stood a chance against such demon like force. This was going to bother him he couldn't get the exceedingly vulnerable picture out of his head, her soft delicate features, the curvature of her luscious-"

"Ahhh" He cried again and once more sunk his fist into the next wall that he came across as he walked downstairs to grab his brief case and go to work.

Katana: So how do you like it, sorry I didn't update sooner I was at BAND CAMP! Yes it was fun. Anyways please review, I don't like updating until I get at least one review!

And thank you so much ruby-knight and Hinata Lover for reviewing it makes me feel all good inside! This one's for you!

PS I don't own yugioh or this would be an episode and I would be very rich


	3. Catching up

Chapter 3- Catching up

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and i probably never will, thank you! :)

Seto looked up from his computer to meet eyes with his very attractive secretary, who was wearing the most revealing shirt that was navy blue a white tank top and a matching blazer. Seto smirked at the barely dressed girl who was placing a cup of coffee on the side of his desk. She flipped her bleach blond hair over her shoulder as she blushed at the CEO.

Seto merely took a sip of his coffee, then looked back at her, "Is there anything else?" he questioned slightly aggravated at being stared at.

"Umm there's a man here to see you, Mr. Hikara's his name." She twisted her blond hair between her fingers.

Seto looked up at her with a demon smile, "You may send him in." As she turned to leave Seto smiled to himself, he wouldn't have to look all that far for his next meal.

Soon a tall man with a white suit came trotting though the door a wide grin spread over his face, as he saw Seto

He spread his arms in a gracious gesture "I'm so very glad we've made this convenient arrangement." Hikara smiled.

Seto looked at the businessman with a bored stare, "Hello Hikara, to what do I owe this pleasure." He practically spat with sarcasm.

The tall black haired youth flashed a grin, "Well I've just come to confirm our meeting, for the development of your new interactive game that my company will be helping you create, tomorrow we will meet and you should be acquainted with my staff." Hikara took a seat in front of Seto's dark oak desk; he sat in one of the large red leather armchairs, his long legs crossed in front of him. He reached one of his long well tanned hands and brushed it into his well groomed dark hair.

"And you could not have done this over the phone?" Seto returned to typing of his shiny silver laptop that sat between him and Hikara.

"Well," Hikara grinned and flicked his model like hair so his bangs flew away from his green eyes. "yesterday I knocked up my secretary and being as kind as I am I didn't want to make it awkward."

Seto looked up from his laptop and smirked, "How thoughtful of you."

"I try," He shrugged, "you know Kaiba your too tightly wound, you have some pretty nice broads around here I'm sue one of them would be up to giving you a fuck." Hikara smiled as he played with the silver ring that was around his finger.

Seto once again looked up from his computer, "Are you done?"

"What ever." Hikara threw his hands up in the air, and got up to leave.

Seto looked up again from his work, "Don't forget to bring your design and landscape developers to the meeting" he called.

Hikara was already halfway out the door but he yelled back, "Don't worry Kaiba she'll be there." And with that he left the office.

"She?!" Seto looked up questioningly after him, but he could not be heard by the man who was now flirting with his secretary.

Ishizu laid her head on the blue pillow her brother had fluffed countless times for her. She felt much better after a day of rest, and Marik waiting on her hand and foot.

Suddenly the small door opened to show Bakura holding a steaming cup of green tea and Advil.

"Thank you Bakura," Ishizu sat up to hold the mug and take the Advil he cup was warm in her hands, she took a small sip feeling rejuvenated.

Bakura shrugged and turned to leave, "Whatever your brothers making something in the kitchen and I think he expects us to eat it soon." He growled and went to seek his lover in the kitchen.

Ishizu smiled after the retired thief king, as far as she was concerned there was no one better for her brother than Bakura.

She pulled off her heavy covers to reveal her flannel panamas that Marik had gotten her for her birthday. The baby blue colour with a small pattern of flowers matched her housecoat and slippers that she slipped on as she made her way downstairs.

Her headache had almost gone as she made her way down the small staircase checking the mirror that sat in the hall. She touched the tender bruise that still stained her once perfectly tanned skin as the black and blue patch rested on her temple.

As she walked into the tiny kitchen saw her brother hands entwined around Bakura's neck as the couple kissed passionately Bakura's wandering hands sneaking down to the blonds arse.

Ishizu smirked, "Is supper ready yet?" she smiled and sat down at the small table.

Marik pulled away from the albino to smile back at his sister, "It should only be a minute or two." He tried to make his way to the stove but Bakura held trapping him in his arms, until he got a much desired kiss from Marik.

Bakura glared at Ishizu for interrupting their session, and sat across from her at the table intended for four. "Are you going to work tomorrow you seem well enough." He crossed his arms, and received a glare from his lover.

"Yes for your information I am going to work tomorrow," She playfully glared back at Bakura still smiling.

"Well don't push it," Marik warned and rolled his eyes at the pair, putting a plate of stir fry in front of them.

After the meal, as Marik and Bakura cleaned up the dishes from supper, Ishizu decide to pick out her outfit for the following day.

When she finally decided she hung her long off the shoulders silk white dress with a golden sash that would sit around her waist and hung the outfit on a hanger in her very small closet.

After that was done she decided to check on her brother before she went to bed, she found the pair asleep on the couch Marik curled up against Bakura's solid frame his pale arms wrapped protectively around the blonds small body.

Ishizu smiled at how cute they looked and took a blanket that was draped overtop of the deep green antique armchair and spread it over the sleeping couple.

She returned upstairs feeling rather lonely, as she crawled back into bed and her mind wandered as she started to drift off to sleep she wondered what it would be like to have someone care for you so dearly.

Authors Note:

Sorry I took so long to write this I had a total brain fart and couldn't write for the longest time!! Sorry guys don't worry the next chapter will be a little more 'interesting.'

Hey still stands I don't like writing new chapters unless I get reviews!!

Love ya lots

Katana


	4. Back to Business

Chapter 4- Back to Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but it wouls be cool if I did.

Ishizu crept down the stairs trying not to wake anyone up as she made her way to the kitchen.

She opened up the pantry and took out a slice of bread popping it into the toaster; she buttered it with jam and head towards the door.

As she passed the living room Marik poked his head up from the sleeping Yami's chest.

"What time is it?" Marik rubbed his eyes and looked around at his sister.

"7am brother, go back to sleep." Ishizu chuckled, as she finished the last piece of her toast. "After all you don't have school today." She took her scarf from the coat rack and slipped on her gold flats.

Marik looked down at Bakura and snuggled close to him falling back asleep in an instant. Bakura routinely wrapped his arms around the blond once more as he breathed a small sigh.

Ishizu grabbed her white jacket and set out to the taxi that was waiting upon her request.

Seto looked at his watch at the corner of his computer screen, it was about time to meet Hikara and his employee the stupid womanizer probably wouldn't even show and he'd be left with this stupid half witted woman! Seto fumed silently to himself.

He woke from his trance as he slammed his brief case shut, needless to say he'd had a bad morning.

Mokuba had called at 3am forgetting the time difference between here and London, he explained that he was having a good time and wouldn't be back for another six months! No matter how hard Seto tried to change his mind the younger Kaiba assured him that his decision was final.

Seto seethed as each one of his half-witted employees cowered as he walked past each of their cubicles on the way to the board room.

As he opened the door he was confronted by Hikara in his usual white suit but this time a pale blue dress shirt that was open enough for all to see his muscular well toned chest sat underneath the pale overcoat.

"Hikara." Seto addressed with a curt nod.

"Hello Kaiba, long times no see," he joked and sat at one of the large red leather chairs that was next to Seto's at the head of the table.

They were seated around a large glass table that had eighteen empty chairs surrounding it the octagonal room had no walls but ten foot windows that showed the amazing view over Domino. The windows were so clean that you felt as though you were looking without any obstruction.

"Nice room you have here Kaiba." Hikara looked around while crossing his long legs taking a sip of his coffee that the once again very attractive secretary brought in.

"Stop stalling Hikara where's your designer?" Seto spat and glared at the other man.

"You're grouchier than usual Kaiba," Hikara stated as he smirked, "You know there's a very simple remedy for that."

Seto rolled his eyes, "That and all your life problems."

"I can't help it if all women are in love with me," Hikara brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Don't worry Kaiba, you just need a good fuc-"

Suddenly the door opened and a beautifully tanned woman entered the board room looking around wide eyed at her surroundings.

"Ahh see Kaiba, here she is." Hikara grinned and stood to introduce his employee.

Seto could hardly stop his mouth from dropping as he saw the woman he had saved from the park before him, her long dark hair flowed to her shoulders. The dress she wore cut across her collar revealing her luxurious perfectly tanned neck exposed.

He snapped out of his daze and stood to greet her, she stood beside Hikara and looked up at Seto for what he hoped she thought the first time, luckily no recognition registered in her emerald green eyes.

Ishizu glanced at the two men, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long." She smiled apologetically.

Hikara made a cunning smile as he took her hand, "On time as usual Miss Ishtar." And with that he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss upon it.

Ishizu tried to smile politely as she pulled her hand away.

Seto watched with an inner grin, maybe not all women are in love with him.

Hikara smirked at Ishizu and turned to Seto, "Kaiba, meet Ishizu Ishtar she is the most knowledgeable person when it comes to Egypt. Ishizu this is Seto Kaiba."

Ishizu bowed politely, as Seto nodded in approval, they all turned to take their seats, with Ishizu sitting next to Hikara, away from Seto.

Seto pulled out his briefcase and laptop as they started to discus the new Kaibacorp virtual reality gaming system. It would be an Egyptian based setting with many new and improved ways of duelling and restrictions.

As the meeting went on they covered the essentials such as budget, design, and location, after two hours the short skirted secretary brought in two cups of coffee and a green tea.

Hikara watched Ishizu take a sip of the hot liquid the put it on he table, her other hand brushing her silky hair behind her ear.

He reached his hand up and to Ishizu's surprise brushed away long strands of hair from her temple.

"What happened to your head?" he asked seeing the swollen bruise at the top of her temple.

Seto's eyes snapped up and focused on Ishizu, as she shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

Ishizu sighed and batted Hikara's hand away, "I ran into a little trouble in the park after dark." She answered vaguely and continued to read computer screen in front of her.

Seto smirked at how much of an understatement she had made when she said 'a little trouble.'

Hikara still gaped in disbelief, "You mean you got jumped!?" he questioned astonished.

"Well yes, I guess you could say that." Ishizu answered him with a sigh.

"How did you get away?" he kept questioning.

Seto held his breath, as he looked over towards Ishizu who stopped reading.

"Umm... actually I can't really remember." She looked confused, to Seto's relief. "But I'm ok so let's get back to work." She tried to change the subject.

Suddenly Hikara's cell phone that he had laid on the glass table started to vibrate, "Excuse me." He smiled and flipped open the phone, and was immediately bombarded with the sound of yelling though the other line.

"Hello?" he answered calmly, "Ahh yes Sarah how are you-"

Then the line exploded with a new infuriated passion. Hikara closed the phone and got up. "It was Tara," he explained "I always get them mixed up." He murmured quietly to himself. "Anyways I must leave, some disagreements can only be solved face to face if you know what I mean." He winked at Ishizu.

"Carry on without me, Ishizu you will be working in KaibaCorp until the designs are finished." Hikara turned to open the door with his brief case in hand.

"But Mr Hikara we haven't even touched base on deadline dates and presentation!" Ishizu called after him.

"Don't worry babe, Kaiba won't bite." And with that the handsome man left.

Seto smirked and silently chuckled at the irony.

Ishizu sighed and ran a hand though her beautiful dark hair taking a sip of her tea once again.

"Is he always this irresponsible?" Seto snapped while looking at one of the papers that he was going to sign.

"Haven't you noticed?" she responded with equal ferocity.

Seto looked at her with a slight glare as she looked back warily. "You will work in the office upstairs; I'll have Mira show you where it is when we're done."

"That'll be fine thank you." Ishizu studied the CEO his icy cold blue eyes watching her, she noticed his tall thin figure. His brown hair brushing in front of his intimating eyes making him look handsome to say the least.

As their eyes met she look quickly back to the sheets of paper and returned to proof reading the presentation of the product.

Seto watched her carefully read each paragraph, until her beautiful features frowned. "Something wrong?" he asked standing up to walk beside her.

"I think that there's a small mistake here on the print out that may cause some trouble if your going to present this copy to the board." She checked her sheet again.

Suddenly she felt Seto's presence over her shoulder as he leaned over her shoulder, she could feel his warm breath on her neck as she gave a small shudder.

Seto watched with a smirk at how she shivered and talked about something or other, but he couldn't hear he was too focused on each of her heart beats. He could feel her heart race as he reached out to grasp her forearm, and she immediately stopped talking.

His hands traced her arms up to her collar until they found her neck, where he traced her jaw line until she turned to look at him her eyes locked on his as if in a trance as he pulled her into a kiss.

They broke away, and she tried to speak but he silenced her with another kiss, then another and another until they were stuck in a passionate entrancement.

Seto pulled her up by her forearms into his embrace his tongue exploring her mouth as he took a step pinning her against the glass wall.

She pulled him closer her fingers entwining in his brown chestnut hair as she let his lips continue down her body as he stopped at her throat, letting his tongue slide its way over her neck sucking tenderly.

He could feel her devilish fingers move down his chest and start to unbutton his pants as he slid his hand up the slit in her dress grasping her inner thigh. He couldn't wait any longer as he exposed two large fangs that were barely centimetres away from her throat.

Seto grabbed her firm ass as she stifled a moan, "Oh Seto," she moaned in his ear, as he started to thrust against her and his fangs pierced though her skin and her glorious rich blood filled his mouth, "Seto, Seto Kaiba……KAIBA!"

Seto snapped out of his daze, as Ishizu looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Seto blinked and noticed he was still leaning over Ishizu's shoulder, her eyes gazing up at him her face barely inches away.

"I was saying how the start and end dates of this contract are all wrong." She pointed at the computer screen.

Seto sat in Hikara's seat his head in his hands as he rubbed his temples. "I'll have someone fix it."

"Are you ok?" Ishizu looked at him confused.

"It's been a long few days." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Agreed." She relaxed in her chair, taking a sip of tea.

He looked again at the bruising on her temple. "Didn't anyone tell you not to wander in the dark?" Seto shook his head in disapproval.

"I wasn't wandering, I was walking home. I should be able to walk home without being attacked." Ishizu shot back.

"You should be able to but you can't, obviously." He muttered the last word with an arrogant snort. "What were you doing anyways and why didn't Hikara give you a ride home after your 'private time.'"

Ishizu's eyes widened as she threw the papers down on the table, "How dare you imply that I have had affairs with him!" she raised her voice in rage.

The door opened to reveal Seto's secretary, "Is everything alright, Mr Kaiba?"

"Yes, were fine in here." Seto watched Ishizu scan from top to bottom the practically half dressed woman as she left closing the door behind her.

"'Private time' indeed," Ishizu smirked at Seto looking from him to the door, "right Mr Kaiba." She spat his name with the most girlish mock she could muster.

Seto glared at her, "I'm glad to so see you like our dress code."

Ishizu's smirk disappeared, "If that's you dress code than I'm going to have to talk to Mr Hikara about-"

"I don't think Mr Hikara will be much help in this situation, if you know what I mean," Seto winked at Ishizu and leaned back in his chair, happily watching Ishizu's shocked expression with satisfaction.

Authors Note!!

Please review like it love it whatever but I like some critisim!

Thank you ruby knight You ROCK!


	5. Close Encounters

"Where the hell are you going

"Where the hell are you going?" Marik questioned as he looked from the kitchen table at his sister who was trying to slip out of the house unnoticed.

Ishizu sighed, "To work."

"Wearing that?" Marik argued dropping half of his cereal from his spoon.

Ishizu stood in front of her brother and their permanent guest Bakura, wearing a short navy blue skirt and matching blazer with the KaibaCorp initials "KC" sewn onto the breast pocket. She had tried to make it a bit more appropriate by wearing a respectable shirt but it did little.

Bakura smirked, "Where do you work again?"

Ishizu glared at the albino who smiled, "Shouldn't you two be getting to school?" she started to slip on a comfy pair of flats.

Marik looked at his sister in disbelief, "You're not planning on wearing those are you?"

Ishizu looked over at him, "Yes, I was why?"

"Well I thought you wanted to make a good impression." Marik threw on his school jacket.

Ishizu sighed, "What shoes do you think I should wear?"

Marik pointed to the high heals, "Those ones."

Ishizu smiled, "Ok, thank you brother."

Bakura shook his head and grabbed Marik's arm, "Come on! You've been spending too much time with Ryou!"

Seto looked away from his computer, turning to the glass window that was behind his desk.

Suddenly the intercom that sat on his desk beeped, and his secretary's voice came through the speaker.

"Mr Kaiba, Mr. Hikara's on the line."

Seto reached back pushing the yellow button on the video phone, as Hikara's face suddenly came up on the small screen attached to the phone. "What is it?" Seto snapped.

Hikara grinned, "I just came to check how things are going with your project."

Seto rubbed his eyes, "It was good until I was interrupted, now why did you really call?"

Hikara leaned back in his chair, "Well I'm throwing a small party at my residence and thought it would be in your best interest to attend."

Seto rolled his eyes, "thanks but no thanks." He replied casually.

Hikara just grinned, "Glad to hear that you'll think about it, It'll be this coming weekend the 31st dress appropriately," He smirked, "but if you could, please invite Ishizu as well."

Seto's eyes snapped up, "I doubt she'll want to go."

The white suited man laughed, "When are you going to learn Kaiba that women are just naturally attracted to me."

"What ever, I'll tell her." Seto smirked and hung up the phone. He looked up at the clock that was mounted on the wall of the office. Seto sighed and got up from his chair and made for Ishizu's office.

He reached her office, which was not very far from his. He caught himself about to knock, it was his building why should he knock?

Seto opened the door and walked into the small office, there was a window that allowed the sun to illuminate the space, there was a small desk that sat in the center of the room with two cupboards that she had already stacked with books.

Then beside the window his eyes focused on the woman who stood before him with her beautiful black hair that shined in the sunlight, her beautifully tanned legs stood uncovered by the short shirk that tightened at all the right places. She was fixing a vase of flowers on the ledge of the window.

"I see you got the uniform." Seto smirked as she jumped.

She turned around with a scowl, "Yes I did, thank you. Can I help you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes you can Miss Ishtar," Seto crossed his arms. "there are some reports I had put on your desk, you should know that I need them filled out by Thursday."

Ishizu's jaw dropped, "but those reports..."

Seto shrugged his shoulders, "Then you'd better get to work." He started to walk out the door, "Oh and Hikara invited you to his party."

Ishizu sat at her desk and looked up surprised, "What party?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "He's having a party on the 31st, I already told him you aren't interested."

Ishizu looked up at him with a glare, "You don't know that, maybe I wanted to go."

Seto smirked, "I doubt it, you don't seem like party type."

Ishizu grinned, "So I'm guessing your not going either."

Seto's head snapped down at her so his eyes looked strait into her's. "What's that supposed to mean."

Ishizu stood and walk over so she was in front of him. "Well maybe you should have a little more courage and go, like I will." She mimicked him and crossed her arms.

"You won't go." Seto grinned.

"Neither will you." She shot back.

"I'll go," Seto smirked, "If you go."

"Deal." Ishizu smiled and looked up at the CEO, "What did he say about dress?"

Seto shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He said dress appropriately, what ever the hell that means."

Ishizu laughed, "It means dress up in costume."

Seto looked at her with a confounded expression.

Ishizu chuckled, "The 31st is Halloween, what will you dress as?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "Probably the same thing I dress as every Halloween," And all year round, he thought to himself. "What'll you be?"

"I can't tell it's a secret." She smiled mischievously, "Now I have to get back to work."

Seto looked at the stack of papers, "Yeah you might want to start on that." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

Ishizu sat behind her desk, she was going to party with Kaiba, she looked down at her paper work then, back to the door that he had come in, maybe it was a good thing she was moved here after all.

The days went by quick for Ishizu, too quick. She was getting too close to deadline on her papers. Every time she tried to do the work at home she was disturbed by her brother and his lover making the most disturbing noises.

Seto was working late as usual, he looked up at the clock on the wall, 1:00 am, then got up for his hourly dose of caffeine. As he walked to the coffee machine and poured the hot liquid into his mug he noticed another light down the hallway.

Ishizu sat at her desk her head propped up by one of her hands the other hand writing in details about the design and angles.

"Isn't it a little late?"

Ishizu looked up startled, "Indeed it is," She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Seto who was leaning against the door frame. "are you always here so late?"

Seto walked in holding to mugs, "Usually, here." He handed her a mug.

Ishizu looked taken aback then took the mug, "Thank you, is it coffee…"

"No green tea." He smiled as he took a seat in the one chair that sat across from Ishizu.

She smiled back, "I think I'm almost done, just this last page." She flipped over the paper, and smiled, "And all it needs is your signature." She handed the paper over.

Seto took a pen that sat on her desk, and signed it in a mass of scribbles.

He gave it back to Ishizu, who looked at it and chuckled, "I said sign it not colour on it."

He shrugged, "If you're done then I'll give you a ride home."

Ishizu looked at him confused, "Umm that would be great thank you." She got up and grabbed her white coat that sat on the back of her chair. Then locked her office, turning the light off as she left, following Seto down the hallway.

He turned into his office and she followed, and stared in amazement at how large it was.

Seto walked up to the elevated part of the office where his desk sat.

"This is huge." Ishizu looked around and sat in one of the leather chairs.

He smiled ad motioned to the window, "The views the best part."

She walked up the step to the glass window that sat like a wall behind his desk, placing her hands on the glass, her fingernails tracing outlines on the surface. "Mr Kaiba…"

"Don't call me that," Seto almost flinched, "just Kaiba. Mr Kaiba sounds old, like my adoptive father."

"What about Seto," she raised an eyebrow almost as a challenge.

He looked over at her and smirked, "That sounds ok," as she looked back out the glass window.

Ishizu suddenly heard Seto's voice right beside her ear, "Ishizu."

She turned to see Seto inches from her ear, "How did you get there so fast?"

"It's my demon like speed," he smirked moving his head away from hers.

As she smiled, he watched her beautiful features shine in the moonlight, she looked so amazing, so delicious.

"You seem to loose your crankiness at night," she grinned.

Seto looked at her with a confused expression, "How so?"

"First tea, now a ride home." She smiled, "you should be like this all day."

He took a step towards her closing the gap between them. "All in good measure, I wouldn't want a repeat of last time." He reached up and brushed aside her hair from the healing bruise that was barely there.

Ishizu looked up into Seto's blue eyes, "No we wouldn't." she scarcely whispered as he let his hand fall, tracing the side of her face as he went down to her neck, where his fingers brushed along the sides of her collar.

Ishizu laid a hand on his chest as his other arms snuck around her waist, as he pulled her towards him as their lips almost touched.

Suddenly Ishizu's phone rang, they jumped apart as Ishizu reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the ringing cell phone.

"Hello," she answered turning towards the window, "Yes brother, I'm coming home now…..a friend is driving me, see you soon bye." She hung up and looked up at Seto.

"We had better get you home." He answered, taking his briefcase from the table.

She nodded and followed him down the stair and out of the huge room.

After she had gotten home and past her questioning brother, Ishizu slipped into her room to get ready for bed. As she sat brushing her hair she mused to herself, she couldn't be with him, it's wasn't professional, but when he she thought of him her heart did flips, maybe it could work out.

Seto threw his fist down on his desk, he was at home working on his paperwork, but all he could think of was Ishizu, her soft skin and delicate feature. He sighed, he needed to kill her, eat her, and get this over with.

He threw himself onto the bed, this need for her, the affection… no, not affection, lust he had was overwhelming. He did not show affection to anyone but Mokuba, and now he was gone. He looked out towards the night, but then again maybe Hikara was right maybe he needed to get laid.


	6. Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Chapter 6- Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Seto couldn't help but dread the thought of going to Hikara's party, Ishizu had been right he wasn't a party person either. He sighed, he had loads of paper work that had to be done before the beginning of the week, he would just tell Ishizu that he wouldn't go.

As he walked down to her office, which he had been avoiding since their close encounter in his office. He pushed the door open to see Ishizu holding her head in her hands while staring at a calendar and writing in small blue day planner.

"You look tired," Seto watched her look up from her work with a sudden fright.

"I really wish you would nock or walk louder," she gasped trying to recover from the unexpected fright.

He looked around her room that was piled with papers and report, he smiled to himself it looked like his office, only much smaller. "I see you have enough to keep you occupied."

Ishizu gave a sad nod of acknowledgment, pulling a sticky note from the crowded surface of her desk. "Will you need me at the board meeting next week." She asked while she scribbled notes.

"Do have any drafts ready for presentation?" Seto asked as he sat down in front of her desk.

"Yes."

"Then yes," He answered, "We can use them as visuals. Ishizu, are we really going to this party?" he leaned an arm on her desk.

Ishizu looked up, "Well it would be rude for us not to go, and besides we have a deal." She smiled at the CEO.

Seto watched her smile at him and felt his lust for her grow, maybe he needed to get out, and get her. "Fine, I'll pick you up at eight-thirty." He got up to leave as she called back after him.

"Don't forget to dress up," he could hear her chuckle a bit.

_Well that went well_, he thought sarcastically, and went to drown his problems in his work.

The light sprawled over Seto's car as he waited for Ishizu outside her house, he watched as a blond headed boy looked past her as she said her goodbyes, he glared at Seto who glared back.

As Ishizu got into the car with a long dress coat on that covered her body completely, her hair was pinned up in an assortment of curls. A black chocker covered most of her throat as she entered the car.

Seto looked at her with confusion as he sped off to Hikara's home, "What are you dressed as?"

Ishizu smiled, "You'll see when we get to the party." She looked over at Seto who wore all black with a shirt that had its collar flipped out. "What are you?"

Seto smiled revealing a set of very real looking fangs.

Ishizu smiled in response as they drove up to Hikara's house, she gasped as she saw it.

The older mansion had been decked out with everything imaginable, and the music could be heard from blocks away. Ishizu looked up at Seto with uncertainty, who looked down at her as they climbed from the parked car.

"Well we may as well since were here," Seto shrugged and led her inside.

At the door there was someone to take their coats, Seto looked over at the crowd of people swarming around the large ballroom. He looked back for Ishizu when he saw her his jaw literally dropped.

Ishizu wore a black and white maid costume that came off the shoulders with white lace bordering the black costume. The dress wasn't too short but cut off two inches above her knees which were bare as she wore small black heals.

She shifted uncomfortably under Seto's stare. "What do you think?"

"Looks great," Was all he could say as she walked over to him and observed the crowd, "we may as well get something to drink." Seto shrugged and offered to go get the beverages.

Ishizu looked around at the drunken crowd and had never felt more exposed, she leaned against one of the decorated walls, this was turning into a bad idea, she started to go after Seto so they could leave when she felt a hand clamp over her wrist.

She looked over to see a black haired youth man dressed in a white suit accompanied by a cane and top hat. "Mr. Hikara," Ishizu breathed as she examined the drunken pimp.

"Glad you make it Ishizu!" Hikara slurred as he pulled her over to his side, his arm sneaking around her waist. "You look sexy." He grinned lustfully at her, pulling her closer to him, examining her costume.

Ishizu put a firm hand on his chest trying to push him away, he smelt of alcohol and tobacco, but he just continued talk. She looked around trying to find Seto within the crowd, she saw him two feet away with two drinks.

Seto watched from the crowd as Ishizu tried to politely push away the very drunk Hikara that was practically leaning on her, he looked questioningly at her as he stood beside the two setting the drinks on the small table, and he doubted that they would even drink them.

Ishizu looked at him for help as Hikara rambled on about how he apparently saved a small child from a burning building in his lifetime.

Hikara spotted Seto and gave a drunken smile, "Kaiba! Glad you could make it look at all the chicks, look at this one!" He pulled Ishizu in front of him wrapping both his arms around her waist.

Ishizu looked around at him with a glare, she obviously did not like being thrown around like a doll, she felt him stroking her hair with on hand while securing her body in front of his with the other.

Seto just grinned, "Yes, I've seen that one around."

Ishizu looked at Seto with a glare, and he winked back, she blushed then returned to her current situation.

Hikara staggered, his hand trailing from he hair down her back, "She looks like a good time," He laid his head on Ishizu's shoulder, "What do ya say Kaiba, thinken we should give her a hic ride?" his hand trailed lower to Ishizu's ass and gave it a sharp pinch.

She jumped and looked disgustedly at the two men as she tried to squirm from his hold.

Seto grabbed Hikara's arm that was fastened around her waist and pulled Ishizu from his grasp, "I think you should get out of here before I kick your ass." He replied calmly.

Hikara shrugged, and seeing a blond dressed as a bunny he swayed back into the crowd towards her, trying not to fall over.

Seto held Ishizu around the waist pulling her through the throng on people, "Come on let's get out of here." He guided her back to the silver sports car.

Ishizu sat in the sports car with her hands placed stiffly on her lap, glaring at the CEO who grinned flawlessly, "That wasn't funny." she snapped.

Seto started the car and cruised the residential street, he looked over at the fuming woman, "Actually, it was very funny." He smirked as he shifted into third gear.

She glared silently, and looked out the window.

Seto glanced at her, he sighed and reached his hand taking hers, "I wouldn't have let him hurt you," He talk to her silence, while looking at the road. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

He could see her blush out of the corner of his eye, as she smiled accepting his explanation.

Ishizu looked around where they were heading, "Where are we going?"

Seto grinned again, "Well since we spent a whole five minutes at Hikara's, and we wouldn't want you to waste your costume, I thought we could head back to my house."

Ishizu watched him with a suspicious look as they drove up to the Kaiba Mansion.

As Seto led Ishizu in he heard her gasp, as many do.

She walked in the large oak doors to see a huge entranceway with two sets of staircases coming from the left and right of the second level of the huge home, between the staircases was a glass figure of a blue eyes white dragon that stood about six feet tall.

Seto smiled taking her coat and putting it in the closet, he looked once again at her creative costume, he lusted for her, and he was so close.

They sat in the living room sipping wine, Ishizu sat next to him with a glass of wine in hand, he watched her closely and they talked.

As the bottle of wine seemed to empty Seto asked, "Have you ever been drunk Ishizu?" he was now sprawled over the couch his feet up on the coffee table, his arm around Ishizu, who was curled up next to him.

"I don't really drink," She let her head rest on his shoulder as she looked up at him.

He smiled, he needed to do this fast, she was too delicious to wait any longer, Seto moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" Ishizu released his arm from under her, he turned to her and gave her a hand, which she accepted to help get up.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Seto pulled her from the couch.

As Ishizu stood up she felt her head spin, as she started to fall, and soon found herself in Seto's arms.

"Little tipsy?" Seto smirked holding a hand around her waist, guiding her up the stairs.

He showed her the different rooms of the luxurious house, and then pulled her towards the last door on the right hand of the staircase, and let her go; Seto opened the door and grinned mischievously, going in.

Ishizu watched him as she stood alone in the hallway, she looked curiously into the dark room that Seto had entered and decided to follow, as she held onto the wall for support, she entered the room, calling his name.

"Seto……where's the lights…" She felt the door close behind her, she turned, sending her head into a frenzy of dizziness, the moonlight peeked from the open balcony doors. She could barely make out the outline of the furniture in the room, she tried to look around, shakily she called, "Where are you… Set-"

She let out a small gasp feeling two hands grasp her around the waist from behind her, she felt his lips near her ear, "Your so beautiful." He whispered pulling her against him, his lips lingered down her neck kissing her softly.

Ishizu's heart skipped a beat, she could feel his fingers tracing the fabric of her dress, "Seto…we can't…"

He spun around pulling her into a deadly kiss silencing her pleas.

She could feel his lips urging her to respond, as he worked down every barrier she had set as she finally gave in, her arms resting against his chest.

Seto wanted her more then any meal he had ever seduced, he roughly reached behind her head taking the clasp that restrained her beautiful black strands of ebony and threw it to the floor.

Ishizu could feel his lips pressing against the flesh of her neck moving down towards her overly exposed breasts, she tried to protest, but this feeling of calmness washed over her, her mind seemed so distant from her body, she could barely move a wave of paralysis floated over her like a supernatural mist.

And supernatural it was, Seto could feel her giving into his spell he let one of his hands drop as he grasped her thigh underneath her dress.

Ishizu moaned in Seto's ear, her body wanting more as her distant mind screamed for it to stop, she barely felt the solid mattress of his bed against the back of her thigh.

He pushed her down as she landed on bed, and he soon followed climbing on top, his hands sliding up the sides of her dress, his lips softly biting the skin on her neck. His head was reeling the sheer thought of her untainted blood in his mouth made his growing erection increase to an uncomfortable phase, he had to do it now.

Ishizu's mind woke early from its slumber, "Seto!" she screamed in alarm just as he had opened his mouth to sink his teeth into her soft flesh, he stopped in his tracks, he felt her hands pushing against his chest, _well this is new,_ he thought.

Author's Note:

So what do you think good, bad, maybe?? Sorry the chapters are coming slow I'm trying to keep up with school work too. So if you like it review I would like at least one thanks ruby-knight for reviewing your a pal.

You know the rule no review no new chapter!

Oh sorry my last chapter was a little hasty I was in a rush.

See ya guys

Katana


	7. Interrogation

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Interrogation

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yugioh!

Seto brought his head up meeting Ishizu's emerald eyes, "Yes?"

Ishizu pushed on his chest trying to get out from under him, "We can't do this, you're my boss, and it's unprofessional."

Seto tried to hold in his anger as he slowly lifted off her, he watched her turn over and crawl off the bed, watching her ass the whole time, he groaned.

Ishizu tried to feel her way around the dark room, finally feeling the cold metal of the door knob under her fingertips as she opened the door, leaving Seto in the darkness.

Seto crashed his fist into the mattress, he should have done it. He got up off the bed and followed Ishizu out the door.

"Its late." She looked at the grandfather clock that had just chimed twelve-thirty, "I had better get home."

Seto silently grabbed his keys off the table and walked towards the garage, "I'll drive you." He stated coldly.

Ishizu sighed sadly grabbing her coat from the closet and followed the CEO out the garage door.

It was a silent and awkward ride, Seto fumed to himself he didn't even realize Ishizu's house coming up the street until she called out his name.

As he pulled up to her house he turned to see Ishizu smile with sad eyes, "Thank you." She looked towards her home, and spoke softly, "Seto…I'm sorry." Her voice trembled, as she motioned to get out of the car.

"Ishizu,"

Marik and Bakura sat on the couch next to a huge bowl of candy, shamelessly making out, Bakura was laying on top of the blond his pale fingers running sown the sides of Marik's thigh.

Marik's hands pulled Bakura closer, when suddenly the thief king sat up.

"What?!" Marik asked looking up at the very alert looking albino.

His eyes gleamed as he got off Marik pulling the hidden water gun from under the couch, "There's someone here!"

Marik sighed and looked at his watch, it was a little late for trick-or-treaters, they had spent their evening dousing each one of the poorly costumed fools. "Are you sure?"

Bakura ran to the window trying to spy the intruders that were endangering the safety his candy, when he looked out the window he stopped short, "Hey love?"

"Yes," Marik answered walking towards the window.

"Isn't that your sister?"

Marik looked out the window seeing his sister in a silver sports car, his jaw dropped when he saw that she was kissing the dark haired driver.

Bakura looked over at the blond, "Marik…"

Marik started to run towards the door but was tackled around the waist by Bakura, "Let go of me!" he yelled at his lover.

"No, let her have her fucking fun!" Bakura yelled back.

"No ones fucking my sister!" Marik tried to crawl to the door.

Bakura sighed, "I didn't say that!"

Suddenly the door opened and Ishizu walked closing the door behind her, she spotted her brother and lover on the floor with the water guns lying abandoned beside them she blinked. "What are you two doing?"

"Saving your fucking ass!" Bakura was the first to answer as Marik gave him a swift kick to the ribs, and the albino released the blond holding his ribs, groaning in pain.

"Who was that!?" Marik pointed towards the front yard. "Why are you late? Where have you been?"

Ishizu pulled at her hair and turned towards the kitchen, "He was just a friend from work."

Marik followed her still yelling, "Don't you lie to me Ishizu Ishtar! I saw you kissing him!"

She turned around glaring at her brother, "Which, Marik my younger brother I am permitted to do!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Where were you?" Marik still questioned.

"Marik you and your boyfriend head out for weeks at a time and I settle with your pitiful excuses minding my own business, I think you should for once do the same." Ishizu snapped.

Marik looked hesitantly over at Bakura, who had finally stopped groaning.

"What's his name?" Bakura asked unwrapping a hard candy and popping it into his mouth.

Ishizu shifted uncomfortably, "It's none of your business." She murmured.

"Dammit Ishizu, at least give your brother a fucking name before he has a hernia." Bakura looked suspiciously at her.

"Seto," Ishizu answered quietly while preparing a glass of milk.

Bakura chocked on his candy, and Marik turned towards his sister grabbing her shoulders, "Your boss?"

When Bakura could finally speak he laughed gasping for breath, "This family sure knows how to pick'em."

After a full interrogation Ishizu marched upstairs taking off her costume changing into her blue spaghetti strapped nightgown, as she set down her tooth brush she looked thoughtfully in the mirror.

-**Flashback**-

"Ishizu,"

She turned around to face Seto, but kept her eyes from looking into his.

"It's not your fault, and I'm not mad at you," she could hear him smirk, and felt his hand cup her chin pulling her face to look up into his blue eyes, she smiled.

He pulled her closer letting his lips touch hers for only a second then continued to kiss her passionately.

-**End Flashback**-

She turned off the light in the bathroom and snuggled under her covers, maybe someday, she thought hopefully, she and Seto could build a relationship, but it needed time. Ishizu looked up at her ceiling, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart leapt. Sleep came soon welcoming her into his arms.

Meanwhile

Seto launched himself from building to building at breakneck speeds, the wind passing through his auburn hair, why didn't he kill her! He had been so close, he needed to eat, and he was tired of waiting for Ishizu to fall into his death trap.

Looking over the poorer areas of town Seto spied his target, he swooped down into a dark alley near his alleged meal.

A young blond prostitute walked down the deserted alley streets, when she gasped suddenly at the appearance of a shadowy figure, she smiled and strutted towards her next customer in her small leather mini skirt and blue tube top, "Hey baby." She greeted pushing her chest out until it could go no further.

Seto came from the shadows with a dangerous smirk on his face, he quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist pushing her to the brick building as she watched his fingers trail down her breasts, his lips savagely racing against her skin.

She moaned in excitement as she started to loose control under his spell, letting him part her legs as he unzipped his pants, as she was already with out undergarments.

Seto effortlessly hoisted her up against the wall, thrusting his hard length into her, as she moaned pleasurably. He thrust against her, feeling her sharp fingernails digging into his shoulders, he opened his mouth around her throat ready to clench as he gave a final drive into the whore as she let a loud contented moan. Seto felt his release come and instinctually bit down into her throat, rich thick blood filling his mouth.

As he cleaned up the blood from the limp girl's body he smirked throwing a wade of cash onto her lifeless corpse, then left spreading his black dragon like wings that sprouted from his back and flew across the moonless night sky. The dark surrounded him like their brother as he melded into almost invisibility.

He flew high so he was not noticed, he looked over the city thoughtfully, why did he not feel satisfied?

Authors Note:

Ok here's the next chapter, sorry it's short and a bit boring but the next one will be much much better I promise. I have already started it and I think you'll love it!

Oh my goodness thank you soo much for all the reviews that was amazing keep it up please! Look at how fast I updated that's thanks to your reviews!

No review no chapter people, and if you noticed I got the whole Seto in the alley thing from Morrgan's cross, really good book by the way. .

Thanks for the support especially The Token, who just seems to read my mind! Ruby-knight, your great kiddo and a regular reviewer, Angst, Gvantsa also a big thanks!


	8. Some New Arrangements

Chapter 8

Some New Arrangements

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not ownYugioh

Thunder sounded over the city of Domino, as the sky played its musical notes the ground all but shook. The highest building in sight was the Kaibacorp building which stood tall over looking the city and its shores.

It was typhoon season, you could tell by the way that the branches swung from the trees in the ghastly winds. High above the tormented city sat a shadowy figure resting upon the top of the glass building.

Seto sat watching the sea roar against the cement seawall that stopped it from endangering the city. He looked thoughtfully around trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

He had just killed and had sex within the last four hours, two things that usually cheered him up, but not tonight.

He leaned his head back against the cold metal building, his long legs dangling over the side of the towering building. He closed his eyes feeling the wind blow threw his body ruffling his chocolate coloured hair.

Suddenly he got up looking down at the miniscule world below him, he closed his eyes once again only to see her face in his mind. He groaned, why was this happening to him? He wanted her, he needed her blood he was sure of it. That was the only explanation for her to be subconsciously following him around.

He looked down at the city below as he stepped from the building, letting his body fall through the air.

At the final second he spread his massive wings from his back, gliding to his new found destination.

/

Ishizu rolled over in her sleep, her hands tucked carefully under the blankets, stands of ebony spread over the pillow.

Seto stepped lightly into the room, he looked around, it was small but cozy with a bathroom adjoining her room. The only furniture was a tall oak dresser with matching makeup table, a small closet stood next to the bathroom.

He crept silently next to her bed, watching her slow steady breaths.

Suddenly she started to stir, Seto stood still, as she settled, her covers were pushed away from her body revealing her light blue nightgown. She sighed peacefully as she rested her head on the pillow facing Seto, a silky strand of hair falling in front of her face.

Without realizing it Seto moved to brush it away, tucking hit behind her ear. His finger trailed over her delicate skin, crossing her cheek, all the way down to her neck that sat abroad, he ran his nails smoothly down her delicate throat.

He wanted her now, she sat waiting so innocently that it was as if she was offering herself to him. His fingertips traveled down her collar bone finally reaching her breasts, he watched with a smile as Ishizu gasped in her sleep.

Seto smiled triumphantly, he would have her, he just needed to be patient, and after all have the fun is to plan the plan. Then he would finally be satisfied.

/

Ishizu sat in the glass walled board room, with seven other men, two of them were Seto and Hikara, the others were unknown to Ishizu.

She sat beside Seto who was at the head of the table and Hikara was on the other side of him, a man looking in his late thirties sat on Ishizu's other side.

They sat listening to a salesman setting a pitch to the members of the board, Ishizu had already given her presentation, showing the designs that should be implemented, and the current progress of the game.

Her partner that sat beside her seemed very interested and gave many compliments on her terrific work.

Seto sat tapping his pen against the table his head leaning against his hand that was propped up on the glass surface. After their episode in Seto's bedroom, he seemed deep in thought and did not acknowledge Ishizu's presence, she looked over at him feeling a pang of rejection.

Hikara was noticeably texting someone, for his cell phone was out as he typed the clicking buttons. He seemed to have no recollection of the previous party night for he never brought it up and asked if she and Seto had even come at all.

She tried to hide a yawn, and retuned to attempting to listen. Suddenly Ishizu felt a hand on her shoulder and the man beside her whispering into her ear, "Don't worry sweetheart, this will be over soon."

Ishizu turned to him and smiled reassuringly, she turned to the speaker again until she felt a slight tap on her thigh, she looked over that the dark haired CEO, his bright green eyes looking mischievously at her.

"You don't seem to be accustom to these types of meetings," he whispered watching her smile politely, "afterwards we should go get some coffee and I'll teach you some tips." He winked giving her thigh a quick grasp.

Ishizu looked down at his hand and gently took it off her leg, "I'm sorry but I must return to work, I have plenty to do." She tried to smile politely.

"I won't take no for an ans-" he was suddenly cut off as the speaker stopped abruptly.

"This presentation is poorly set up and a horrible representation of your product," Seto's voice cut through the room. "You're here to present your idea not put us to sleep." He glared then switched his gaze at Ishizu, his eyes were icy blue his gaze making the man beside her involuntarily shiver, Ishizu didn't look away.

Hikara got up breaking the ice his white suit matched with a red dress shirt, "I agree with Kaiba, we have better things to do with our time." And with that he turned to leave.

As the board room dismissed itself, Ishizu felt a hand on her forearm pulling her quickly out the door.

She looked up seeing Seto practically dragging her into his office, "What are you doing?" she hissed once the doors were closed.

Seto glared down at her, "What were you doing? I saw him talking to you!"

Ishizu stood infuriated as she glared back at him, "That's none of your business, you don't own me! Am I not able to talk to people now? "

"I don't give a damn who you talk to, but not when their hands are groping your lap!" Seto raised his hands and yelled.

"Why do you care?" she finally asked looking into his eyes.

Seto was caught off guard, as he lowered his hands, they stood gazes interlocked until the only thing heard was the ticking of the wall clock.

Ishizu turned to leave but felt Seto's hand grab her own, he pulled her silently to his chest his fingers intertwined in her own as he kissed the top of her hand.

He brought head down resting his forehead on hers, "I care because you're mine." He whispered softly pulling her into a tender kiss before she could resist.

Seto pulled her closer holding her firmly against his body.

Ishizu felt his tongue enter her mouth, exploring. She barely noticed his wandering fingers undoing the buttons to her blue blazer.

He stopped their passion only to lay Ishizu down on the small couch as he lay on top of her as their legs intertwined.

Ishizu moaned feeling his fingers investigative her thigh, slipping under her Kaibacorp skirt.

Seto smiled as she gasped when he touched the edges of her silk underwear.

"Seto," she groaned, but he couldn't hear her, he was much too busy placing hot kisses down the side of her neck, as his fingers moved the thin material aside.

Suddenly there a beep was heard from Seto's desk phone stopping the secret couple's affairs in a heart beat, "Mr. Kaiba, Mr Hikara's here to see you." His secretary's voice called.

"Dammit," he muttered dropping his head so it rested on Ishizu's shoulder.

"Come on," she pushed against Seto's chest trying to get up, as he lifted off of her.

Just as Seto pulled Ishizu from the couch when the door opened and the handsome young businessman walked through the door. He looked questioningly at the two, both of their hair being slightly messy, thinking nothing of it he continued to enter the room.

"That was the biggest waste of two hours in my life," Hikara dramatised taking a seat across from the pair. "I could have made those two hours much more useful." He winked at Ishizu, who gave a smirk that practically said 'you wish.'

Seto just glared, as Ishizu excused herself saying she had plenty of work to do.

When she reached her office she collapsed setting her head on her desk, how did that happen? She looked up and out the window, it was a cloudy day as the rain blew in the howling wind, but she knew it was just that season, and it would soon pass. She couldn't help but think that maybe Seto did have feelings for her after all.

As weeks went by Ishizu prepared herself almost every night for supper with Seto at various restaurants.

Marik noticed the sudden change in his sister and approached her worriedly, "Ishizu, are you sure this is proper for you to do?" he watched her walk across the kitchen in her black high heels and off the shoulder white gown.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him warily, while tying the corset type lacing of the dress that exposed her tanned back.

"Well, "Marik continued carefully taking a seat at the small table, "I haven't met this guy, and your seeing him more and more often."

Ishizu smiled, "Don't worry brother, he's very nice and you'll meet him eventually. As for supper, I've set it out on the counter, I have to go Seto's waiting in the car." She gave her brother a quick kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Bakura entered the kitchen just as Ishizu closed the door, looking at the food she had set up.

"I'm worried about her Bakura." Marik sighed and put his head in his hands, leaning against the oak surface.

Bakura dished two plates of food from the stove top, "I wouldn't Marik, your sisters smart and wouldn't put herself in danger, besides I think she was a bit lonely before, she seems much happier now." He handed the plate to the blond who took it gratefully.

"How could she be lonely she has us!" he objected picking at the food with his fork.

"Ha," Bakura laughed, "Marik, you know she was right about us leaving for weeks at a time," he looked over at his lover, "Or you could tell her where we go."

Marik snorted and shook his head, "She's not ready for that," He looked over at the clock on the microwave "but she better not be late."

/

A indistinguishable figure sat hunched on the top of the Domino bridge that over looked the city, the sea roared underneath him, as a refreshing breeze gripped the night, a storm was coming, the figure smiled.

He watched the grass area above the seawall, a beautiful path made its way through the bushes as the lamp posts stood illuminating the area. Through the path walked a man and woman, as the woman held unto the mans arm. Perfect, he thought watching the couple make their way to see the ocean.

/

Ishizu gasped when the water violently tried to crawl up the wall, the force of the waves was acknowledged by the sound of water slapping upon the stone.

Seto held her against his chest, keeping her warm. "It's getting rough." He stated and smiled looking down at the small beautiful woman wrapped in his black coat. She had slipped her arms around his torso as she looked up at her date.

"How big will the storm be?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Big," he looked back out at the waves, "I've never seen it this rough."

Ishizu sighed looking up at Seto, his strong muscular jaw was set as he looked off into the distance, then suddenly back down at her.

Seto leant down and placed a kiss on Ishizu's waiting lips.

/

He watched with a grin as the couple started to kiss passionately underneath the red lamp post.

He stood up looking out at the city around him, and within seconds flew at an uncanny speed towards a dark house on the outskirts of the city.

Walking down the dark cold steps his heels clicked on the marble stairs. Until he reached a metal vaulted door, he pulled at the latch that must have weighed at least four hundred pounds and pushed the door open effortlessly.

A retched smell filled the room as the light from the hall illuminated the room, where dozens of corpses of beaten and slaughtered women filled the area. In the rather large room there was no spot where you could see the once white marble floors, for they were now stained with crimson blood.

He entered stepping carelessly on the bodies of innocent women smiling when he heard satisfying crunched from underneath each step.

On the left of the room sat prison cell, as a small girl sat shivering in the corner.

"Hello darling how are you today?" he unlocked the cage door and entered the small space.

The small girl tried to scurry back into the corner but was caught around the wrist but the figure. "Please…don't hurt me…" she begged as he pulled her next to him.

"A little late to be begging sweetheart." He smiled and threw her hard against the stone wall until he heard a distinct crack of her skull, blood trickled down her forehead.

She cried out desperately, but twenty feet under ground no one could hear her as she felt two piercing fangs rip savagely into her throat, spilling blood across her murderers face.

Sucking the last drop from her lifeless body her threw her across the room one handed hearing a deafening smack as she hit the other side of the room and crumpled into the pile of bodies.

Walking up two stairs he sat in a royally decorated chair that sat above the mountain of corpses, he looked over his kingdom with a smile, now all he needed was a queen like goddess. He picked up a picture that sat pinned to his throne, and smiled, and who better to be such than the goddess herself.

He ran his bloody fingers against the picture of a dark haired Egyptian woman lifting it up in the air, "Say hello to your king Ishizu."

Author's Note:

So how was it, I finally finished I was actually thinking of breaking it into two different chapters but decided against it.

A little bit of drama there were getten close my dear readers so hand on!

Please review if not I won't post another chapter you know the rule. :)

Ps. Thanks to The Token, Ruby-knight, and Google girl11 your awesome!

How do you make the little sqwiggally things to end the topic? Now i'm using '/' but i'd like to know how you do it?

Love ya'll

Katana


	9. A Bite to Eat

Chapter 9

uChapter 9

Seto called Ishizu down to his office, he watched with a grin as his secretary grumbled letting Ishizu into the huge bureau.

"Close the door please," Ishizu looked curiously at Seto, besides small patches of passion on their many dates, Ishizu stuck to her morals never again entering Seto's room or going anywhere else with that idea, but she did as she was told and closed the door.

Seto looked over his folded hands that were leaning against his desk, it had to be soon she grew more tempting by the minute, he thought watching her perfect hour glass figure walk up to him and stand just feet away from him with her arms crossed and smile on her face.

"Yes, Mr Kaiba?" she teased uncrossing her arms and laying a finger on Seto's desk, tracing the outline of the wooden oak.

Seto looked at her with a grin and stood up locking his arms around her waist, "What are you doing tonight?" he questioned as he turned her towards his desk.

Ishizu felt the oak wood press against her lower back, "Nothing." She breathed quickly as his face approached hers.

"Good," he murmured against her ear kissing her cheek softly, "I'll pick you up at eight."

She smiled as he placed kisses down the side of her jaw, and then finally made his way to her lips as her heart fluttered as they locked lips.

"Mr. Kaiba, your two o'clock appointment is here to see you." Sounded the sweet voiced secretary.

Seto pulled away quickly from Ishizu and looked down at his scheduling book, "hmmm, that's inconvenient." He sat back down and started typing on the computer.

Ishizu looked at him rather confused and decided to take her leave, deciding she was dismissed.

She closed her office door after her with a firm swing as she sat with her legs crossed at her desk. Ishizu sighed it seemed that business was really getting busy for Seto he never seemed to notice her as she walked past but kept his usual glare. She smiled but when they were alone he was caring, just the way she liked.

Ishizu looked over at the clock on her wall, only a few more hours.

&

Seto watched the clock painfully as the small hands moved inches, only a few more hours he thought, flashing his gleaming white pointed teeth at the computer screen.

&

After a long exhausting day Seto finally drove up to Ishizu's home watching her leave the house after talking to who Seto finally assumed was her brother.

She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Seto smiled and started to drive, he looked over at the beautiful goddess in the passengers' seat. She wore a black over coat that hid her dress and dazzling gold jewellery on her neck and ears, her hair pinned back in curls.

She smiled back, "My brother feels I shouldn't leave, because of the storm warnings."

Seto glanced at the venomous sky, "Well he's probably right about the storm."

Ishizu glanced nervously as the sky, "What if…"

Seto reached for her hand and held in his, "Don't worry I'll look after you." He placed a kiss on her soft skin.

Ishizu tried to hide her blushing, "Where are we going tonight?" she tried to change the subject.

Seto turned into the lit driveway, "I made supper," he smiled and pulled into the garage.

Ishizu looked surprised then smiled, "This I have to see." As she entered the large house, pulling her coat off.

Seto grinned watching her long black coat fall off her bare shoulders, he watched the leather drop down her tanned skin until the fabric of her black dress concealed her finely shaped bottom.

He stepped closer taking her coat from her hands, and set it down on a chair sitting in the corner.

Ishizu felt Seto's cold hands trace down her spin and rest on her hip, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she answered looking up into his blue eyes, "is supper ready?"

He smiled and Ishizu swore she saw his teeth sharpen as he pulled her into the kitchen.

They sat at the large oak wood table with glasses of wine as they picked at the meal Seto had prepared, the front of Ishizu's dress tied behind her neck with a jewelled collar, the neckline dropping low but still acceptable.

"This is amazing Seto," Ishizu smiled as she forked another noodle. "it's been nice to not having to worry about making supper these past few nights,"

"Those brothers of yours keep you busy don't they?" Seto chuckled pushing his half eaten plate away.

"Thankfully only ones my brother, are you not hungry?" she looked at his half eaten plate.

"No not particularly." He watched Ishizu look curiously at him. "Ishizu," he leaned back in his chair, "You didn't actually go for coffee with that guy did you?"

Ishizu set down her fork, "Where did that come from?"

"Did you?" Seto questioned watching her sceptically.

"Seto," she smiled, "that's very controlling of you." She set her plate aside and took a sip from her wine glass.

Seto stood up from his chair, walking behind her chair and leaned over her shoulder, "I can be controlling if I want to be Ishizu." He kissed her cheek, "Your mine remember?"

Ishizu felt his lips wander down her back, his fingers entwining in her own, as he led her to stand up.

Seto pulled her into the adjoining room, turning Ishizu around to face him with her back against the bare wall.

"I don't know if I approve of that." Ishizu hummed in his ear, putting her painted nails softly on Seto's jacket.

Seto grinned and leaned down to her ear pulling at the earlobe gently with his teeth, "I don't know if I care." He smiled kissing her jaw pulling her closer to him, until he suddenly stopped.

Seto looked down at Ishizu's confused gaze, "You never answered the question."

Ishizu rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, "Seto, I didn't go with that man for coffee, I don't even know why you would care, if I did but I didn't?"

Seto looked angrily at her, glancing down at her throat whilst glaring into her eyes only to be met by a returning glare.

"It's not as if you acknowledge my presence in public Seto." Ishizu countered pushing the CEO away from her, so she could take a seat in the living room.

Seto stretched his arm across the wall making it so Ishizu couldn't move. "Well it seemed as though you get enough attention already." Seto countered in his defence.

Ishizu crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You should! You only flirt with every damn man that walks through the fucking door!" Seto waved his arms wildly.

Ishizu's mouth dropped in awe, "How dare you!" she pushed against his chest. "I cannot believe that you would say that…You, Seto Kaiba, are an ignorant, selfish pig! You take me out to these beautiful restaurants and make these beautiful arrangements then totally ignore me at work!" she started to leave, pushing against Seto's arms that were practically pasted against the wall.

Seto watched Ishizu struggle against his arms that were now wrapping around her body, gently he pushed her back against the wall. "I didn't want to embarrass you," He lied letting go of her waist, putting his hands on either side of her body.

"What?!" Ishizu looked up at Seto panting slightly from her brief struggle.

Seto watched Ishizu's chest rise and fall with each breath, his eyes then gazing from top to bottom at her long black gown with a long slit down the side where her long tanned leg peeked from underneath the dress. His eyes wandered up to her face meeting a sceptical glare.

"Why do you lie to me Seto?" Ishizu argued as Seto face slowly leaned towards her, silencing her with a kiss, as she felt his arm slip around her waist.

"I don't lie," he muttered against the soft flesh of her cheek.

Ishizu pulled away from Seto's lips, "You are lying, if you didn't want-"

He kissed her again more forcefully, pushing her flat against the wall, as he felt her hands run over his chest, "You're beautiful." He murmured against the skin of her cheek.

Ishizu smiled feeling his fingers trail to the open slit in her dress, "Seto," she moaned until he silenced her again with an earth shattering kiss.

Ishizu pulled Seto closer, wrapping her fingers in the collar of his black shirt, her other hand undoing the small buttons, "…Seto" she gasped for breath as Seto's hands hiked her dress to her thighs.

Seto kissed her neck his tongue racing along Ishizu neck her blood pulsing under his lips, his fangs etching to bite into her soft untainted flesh.

"Seto…" Ishizu called her fingers racing under his shirt as she pulled on his shoulder.

"Hmmm…?" he murmured his fangs ready to pounce without hesitation, as he pulled her thighs tight to his body ready to stop her struggling.

He barely heard Ishizu's small voice ask, "Do you love me?" as he sunk his teeth deep into her flesh.

Ishizu felt a ripping pain tearing against her flesh, she screamed her fingers digging into Seto's back.

Seto closed his eyes feeling Ishizu's warm blood spill into his mouth as her body trashed against the wall, but yet his mind wandered to the last thing she had said.

_Do you love me?_

Author's Note:

Oh my goodness! I am so sorry that this took so long, it won't happen again I promise, that was horrible of me, plus it was a short chapter I'm soooo sorry!

Thank you guys very much for reviewing your great ruby-knight, ALIEN, The Token and Google Girl11 you're the best!

Please review and I promise to update sooner!

Love ya

Katana


	10. Oops

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seto sat with his head in his hands watching Ishizu's paling face lay against the soft pillows, her lifeless body sprawled on the bed. He looked at his broken refection in the mirror his fully visible teeth wiped clean of her blood.

He watched her motionless fingers hang off the bed where he had set her propped up against pillows, her dress wrinkled from the struggle and her still rather tanned legs sprawled from under the large slit in her dress.

Seto finally stood from his chair that sat in the corner of the room looking out the small guest room balcony.

The once beautiful strong trees that stood tall, where now bending the point of collapsing in the huge gusts of wind. Seto had already heard at lease twelve of the large expensive vases smash against the side of the house, their flowery contents spilling against the marble landing.

He couldn't help but look again at the goddess that lay lifeless against the white sheets, he sighed leaning his head against the cool window, throwing a bloody towel into the laundry basket, not noticing that it did not quite hit its target.

"_Do you love me?"_

_Seto bit into her flesh, her rich warm blood running into his mouth as he bit harder into her neck. He could hear Ishizu scream her nails digging into his flesh and her legs trying to move against his firm grip._

"_Seto!" her scream ripped into his mind as she called his name with a cold blooded scream._

_He felt her movements slow as he started to drag his fangs from her neck to lap up the flowing blood._

"_Do you love me?"_

_Seto closed his eyes trying to enjoy his final victory, this is what he wanted, what he was striving for this whole time, but the feeling of satisfaction never came. _

_He felt his rage build up as he violently pushed Ishizu harder against the wall hearing her small weak moan as her head was thrown against the painted surface, Seto was ready to take the final bite that would end this game for good._

"_Do you love me?"_

_Her voice rang in his ears he wanted it to stop, he just wanted to seduce her and kill her. Seto stopped to look at Ishizu's face, her head starting to loll against his shoulder her breath staggering._

_Seto looked up to see a set of emerald eyes staring at him with a glossy glance, she looked at him trying not to fall into unconsciousness, "Seto…" he heard her mumble in his ear, he could hear a glimpse of hope in her voice as she recognized him through her cloud of uncertainty and fear._

_Seto looked at her blood covered chest leading up to the two holes in her neck._

"_Do you love me?" _

_He crumpled to the floor, pulling Ishizu's helpless body with him, her head resting awkwardly on his shoulder as she leaned on Seto. _

_She started to close her eyes surrendering to her fate of what usually happens to those who have lost so much blood. Her long tanned fingers trying to hold the wound in her neck._

_Seto watched intently feeling not satisfied but wicked, he had wanted this for so long, he had wanted to kill her, he wanted her so bad to drink her…but now he wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms. _

_But she was dying and he had done enough. Or had he…_

_Seto pulled his sleeve up revealing his pale arm, then brining his wrist to his mouth he cut his skin against his sharp fangs. _

_Holding his bleeding wrist in the air, Seto rolled Ishizu's head so that her face lay parallel to Seto's chest. He smothered his bleeding wound to her mouth, she choked as his blood ran down her throat, he smiled weakly pushing her hair from her face placing a kiss on her forehead._

"…_I do… love you."_

Ishizu heard the sounds of a violent wind blowing just as it blew in Egypt when a sandstorm was coming in, suddenly she was aware of a violent pain burning through her body spreading to every area of her body, she screamed in pain.

Seto's head shot up and over to the squirming Egyptian as she cried out he walked quickly to her side watching her settle back against the pillows.

Ishizu opened her eyes tentatively seeing a pair of eyes looking over her, noticing she was lying on a bed. "…Marik…?"

Seto smiled moving to touch a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face, "Ishizu…" he whispered as she opened her eyes fully.

Ishizu saw Seto's blue eyes come into focus, "Seto…what happened I had the weirdest dream…" she tried to sit up, but felt too weak and had to have Seto help her.

Seto held onto her arm and tried to explain, "Well…you fell down the stairs…just a little bump…"

Ishizu looked up into his blue eyes with a small smile, "I'm sorry…this really ruined our night…"

Seto looked pained, he couldn't lie to her forever she needed to know…that she wasn't human any more. "Ishizu…" he sighed "it's not your fault."

"I know," she laughed, "if I wasn't so accident prone this wouldn't always happen." Ishizu moved her legs to the side of the bed trying to stand up holding onto the dresser.

Seto watched Ishizu step carefully, grasping the dresser and pulling her body towards the mirror.

Ishizu looked in the mirror watching her reflection in the glass, suddenly noticing two white teeth poking out from her gums, she looked confused at the misshapen teeth. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she caught sight of the bloody towel in the laundry basket, "Seto…"

Seto watched with dread as Ishizu touched her newly pointed teeth. When she called his name Seto's eyes looked for what she was staring at and soon found it.

"You said it was only a bump…?" Ishizu tried to move then caught sight of a red mark on her neck, she flinched as she ran her fingers lightly over the spot, and she turned to Seto for answers.

"Ishizu…" Seto watches as she sat her self back on the bed, "I need to tell you something." He sighed.

Ishizu looked at him confused, as she rubbed a hand tenderly around her neck, "What is it."

Seto sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm not what you think I am." He shook his head at the cliché and watched her reaction.

"What?" Ishizu questioned still smiling, "Seto what are you say-"

He spun around in breakneck speed grasping Ishizu's arms, "I'm a vampire." Seto interrupted her.

Ishizu's smile faded from her face as she looked from Seto to the bed, rubbing her head, "…I think I hit my head…"

"Ishizu I know how this seems, but I'm telling the truth," Seto tried to explain letting go of her arms.

"Seto…I think you should sit down, we've obviously had an accident, you not a mythical being. Vampires don't exist." Ishizu tried to speak calmly.

Seto turned away from her, his hands racing through his hair, he stopped in his tracks.

Ishizu watched as Seto stopped pacing, and turned his head towards her as he moved closer to where she sat.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered.

Ishizu watched Seto feeling her cheeks colour as Seto pulled off his shirt, revealing his well muscled chest.

Suddenly he tipped his head back, aching his body as his back seemed to erupt, scaly black wings exploding from his shoulder blades stretching on each side of his body, Ishizu gasped pressing her hands against her mouth.

Seto watched her tremble in fear and shock as his body transformed before her eyes, "Ishizu…" he moved forwards to touch her gently, his glistening black shadowy wings trailing behind him, but she backed away trying to stand up, but still too weak to hold her body as she fell to the floor.

Ishizu backed away from Seto as he tried to approach her, crawling across the floor towards the door that sat at her back.

"Ishizu…" he whispered holding his hands out her.

"Don't touch me!" Ishizu screamed mustering all her strength to stand up and run out the door. Her eyes glazing over from exhaustion, each of her muscles strained to the highest degree.

She saw the door from the top of the curving staircase and tried to make it down the stairs, tears cascading down her face as she gripped the rail tightly. Ishizu's legs tripped over the first stair her black high heals not helping as she tried to stop her fall down the steep staircase.

Her mind started to trail away as her body started to fall down the stairs, she blurrily saw the step approach when she felt two hands secure themselves around her ribs and legs, hoisting her up into their arms.

Seto had retracted his black wings holing her close to his chest as she sobbed on his bare skin, he watched as she slowly cried herself to exhaustion as he placed her gently back on the mattress, this time removing her shoes.

Ishizu sat quietly pressed against Seto's chest, as he hugged her close sitting his back against the bed board, "Ishizu…" he murmured in her ear as she tried to comprehend.

"You bit me…?" she asked weakly trying to push away from him, but couldn't muster the strength.

Seto closed his eyes, setting his chin on top of her dark hair holding his arms steadily around her. "Yes." He whispered trying to block out the sound of her whimper.

"Is that why you liked me…" Ishizu asked with an angry tone, as she wiped away the tears that were smudged black from her eye makeup. "Am I still… alive…?"

"No." Seto heard her sob against his chest, her cheek pressed against his bare chest, "Technically you're not alive."

"I want to go home." She cried pressing against Seto's chest.

He painfully released her, getting up from the bed, picking his shirt up from the end of the bed, pulling it on over his head. "There's a huge storm outside, we really can't go anywhere, you'll have to stay the night." He explained moving towards the door, "I'll be back, hang on."

Ishizu watched Seto leave the room, the door slightly ajar. Her head was still spinning as she tried to set her head down on the pillow, she looked towards the mirror seeing her reflection. She was paler then she's ever been, as she brought her fingers up to touch her teeth. She sobbed holding onto her arms, her tanned legs sprawled across the bed.

Seto came back into the room looking around for Ishizu, he found her just as she was closing her eyes. He quietly stepped into the room holding towels and a long dress shirt.

Ishizu quickly opened her eyes watching Seto advance towards the bed.

"Here…" He handed Ishizu the long pale blue dress shirt, as she struggled to sit up, she took the shirt from Seto's out stretched hand.

"Thank you," She responded quietly as she put her arms through the sleeves, of the shirt, she shakily stood up trying to reach behind her neck to undo the clasp that held her halter topped dress together at the base of her neck. "My brother had to clasp this up…I can't really reach it." She sighed looking over at Seto who was watching her carefully, and made his way behind her.

He moved the collar of the dress shirt down so he could see the jewelled choker. He pulled the fallen hair from her neckline his finger lightly running against her skin, he felt her shiver, and he smiled.

Seto pushed the small pin releasing the clasp, as Ishizu's fingers pulled the dress down falling to the floor. He looked down at Ishizu's body, which was covered by the pale blue dress shirt.

Ishizu lazily buttoned up the shirt accidentally mismatching the buttons, while turning towards the bed, running into Seto. "…Sorry."

"No…I'm sorry." Seto reached up to brush away a fallen strand of hair from her face. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah." She turned towards the bed dismissing him.

Seto took the hint as Ishizu settled into bed pulling the covers over her body, burring her head in the soft pillows, he turned out the lights as he left the room, ready to get some work done.

After two solid hours of reading the same sentence over and over, Seto finally took a break and went to get a cup of coffee in his long black pajama pants and bare chest. He walked past Ishizu's room leaning his back against the cool wall. He couldn't help but hear small sobs coming from Ishizu's room and he opened the door slowly.

Ishizu cried pulling the pillows closer to her mouth muffling her sobs, the wind howled viciously as debris hit the side of the house, each sound sending her into a fit of fearful trembling. Suddenly she felt a cool hand on her shoulder as she spun around pulling her sheets up to her chest.

"It's me," Seto called seeing through the darkness holding Ishizu's chin up, and with his other hand wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Ishizu released the sheets from her iron type grip and tried to relax settling back into bed.

Seto gently lowered Ishizu's body back onto the pillows.

Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs, and Ishizu's body shot up in fear as Seto held her against his chest for the second time that night.

She finally collapsed pulling herself against Seto's shoulder, her warm tears falling down her cheeks.

Seto wrapped his arms around the crying Egyptian pulling her closer, "It was probably just a window." He whispered kissing her hair, "You need to sleep." He tried to lay her down against the pillows but couldn't let her go. He needed to make sure…she was alright.

He laid down in the bed next to her still holding Ishizu around the waist her tears not stopping until she fell into a weak sleep on his chest.

Seto combed his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her, he smiled weakly when she was asleep. "Don't worry Ishziu…' he spoke with a soft voice so not to wake her. "I'll keep you safe, nothing will hurt you again."

Author's Note:

Wheww that took quite a while, I can't wait until schools over then I can finally have some quality writing time!

Thank you all my reviewers you are the best! Kisses to all! The next chappie should pick up the pace.

Please review or no new chappie!!

Love ya'll

Katana


	11. We have a Problem

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Seto?" Ishizu watched over her shoulder in the mirror as she was combing her hair, the long strands of ebony falling through the silver picks of the antique comb.

Seto was just passing her open door when he was called and he popped his head in her room, he smiled when he saw her perfect hourglass figure peeking through the long dress shirt that slid up her thigh revealing her perfectly smooth skin. "Yes?"

Ishizu bit her lip, "Are there other…umm…" she grasped a piece of her garment clenching it in her fists.

"Vampires?" Seto smiled answering her question, he watched her release the fabric from her long fingers. "Yes, there are lots, and worse." He grinned.

Ishizu blinked unbelievably as she mumbled, "You mean like…witches, Frankenstein and like ghosts?"

"Everything but Frankenstein, that of which was the runaway imagination of a woman." Seto replied smirking at Ishizu who glared, "But yes there are lot of different creatures out there-"

"ISHIZU ISHTAR WHERE THE RA DAMN HELL ARE YOU!" A male voice echoed through the house.

Ishizu closed her eyes setting down the dark blue hair brush and started to get up walking towards the stairs, "Now we're in for it."

Seto held up a red housecoat for her to slip on, "I'm screwed if that's you father, and you're in my housecoat." He couldn't help but grin as his fingers lingered across her back feeling her lusciously soft skin.

"No your luck my fathers dead, this is just my psycho brother and his serial killing boyfriend." Ishizu walked out the door leaving Seto speechless.

Ishizu walked down the stairs holding onto the edge of the long trailing housecoat, "Marik please don't yell."

"Well if you would call we wouldn't have to chase you down to try to find you in the middle of a storm." Marik answered back at her.

"I did forget to call, I'm sorry brother I didn't have time." Ishizu stood at the bottom of the step as Bakura looked inquisitively.

"What were you doing that was keeping you so busy, and in a dress shirt and housecoat, which I am sure are not yours." Bakura grinned as Marik's jaw dropped.

"Thank you Bakura." Ishizu tried to smile as she heard Seto come down the stairs, but Marik did not notice as he was to busy yelling.

"Ishizu you scared us half to death then we come to find you and your- What!" Bakura was punching Marik in the arm until he was acknowledged.

Bakura was staring wide eyed at Seto who was looking with the same expression at the lovers. A look of confusion, recognition and hatred mixed into one.

Marik looked over Seto from top to bottom, and glared at him with disgusted look, "You are an asshole."

"Marik!" Ishizu exclaimed after him as she walked towards her brother but was caught and pulled aside by Bakura. "Both of you stop it!" she struggled against the thief's hold.

Bakura laughed pulling Ishizu behind Marik, "So what did you tell her?" Bakura snickered "Perhaps that you were a dirty blood sucker, or maybe that you were seducing her, probably against her wishes."

Seto grinned his fangs glimmering over his lips, "I'm sure it wasn't against her wishes," He watched Ishizu blush and look down at his toes. "And of course I told her, what kind of monster do you think I am?"

Marik looked around at his sister in shock, "He told you and you still went to his house." He asked his temper rising.

"He told me last night…after…" Ishizu rubbed her temples.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Marik interrupted.

"I didn't know if you were at home, or if you were on your monthly excursions!" Ishizu tried to stay calm with her brother as she straitened her hair with her hands.

Seto questioned with a smirk, "at least I'll always be around, even on those eyrie full moons..."

Marik looked suspiciously at the CEO his eyes shooting daggers at Seto, "If I had know you were that Kaiba I would have come over here and drove a stake through your heart you ignorant bastard! And if you have laid a hand on my sister-"

"A little late for warnings." Bakura stated pulling the hair away from Ishizu's neck.

"You've compromised my sister by turning her into a blood sucking mosquitoes, and lied to her." Marik spat at Seto, who shook his head.

"I lied to her?! You never told her that you're werewolves!" Seto grinned crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was for her own good! So that I didn't hurt her, like you did!" Marik replied throwing his arms around.

Ishizu watched her sibling fight with Seto still looking like her small innocent little brother, but he wasn't human if Seto was right, which she had learned to be very often, Her beautiful little brother and his lover were… werewolves…and she had been deceived and unknowing all along…

"Marik!" Bakura shouted as the two stopped their fighting looking at the limp body in Bakura's arms, "I think she's dead!"

"Don't be stupid she was dead yesterday," Seto rolled his eyes and went to see Ishizu, "She's fainted, I'm assuming that was quite a shock since you never told her you were of the four legged species."

"You shouldn't be talking." Marik mumbled as Bakura picked her up and threw her onto the couch.

"At least I had the balls to tell her." Seto countered holding Ishizu's face in his hand, glaring at the albino that had just ungracefully thrown Ishizu.

"Hey leave his balls out of this." Bakura smirked helping himself to the bottle of wine that had been left out the night before.

"You sisters passed out and you're sitting on my couch getting drunk." Seto shook his head at the albino.

"Not my sister, and it would take more than this to get me drunk." Bakura tipped the bottle back.

Seto was about to reply when he noticed Ishizu's eyes flutter open.

Ishizu woke quickly from her unconsciousness for the second time seeing a pain of bright blue and purple eyes staring down at her.

"Please stop." Ishizu tried to get up but Seto laid her head back against the cushion of the couch.

Seto watched her bring a hand over her eyes in fatigue, 'You're probably tired."

"Thanks to you," Marik mumbled under his breath, he took his sisters hand from Seto's grasp and squeezed it, "Sister, let's go home."

Ishizu looked from Marik's pleading eyes to Seto's, and sighed, "Grab Bakura and we'll go once I get changed."

Seto watched her go upstairs the tail of his robe hitting the end of each stair, he turned to Marik, "She's still weak."

"Don't talk to me." Marik snapped moving to take a seat beside Bakura. "You're the cause of all of this."

Seto got up and smirked, "Oh probably." he walked confidently up the stairs after Ishizu.

Ishizu pulled her dress over her breasts just as Seto walked into her room.

"Your brother doesn't like me much," Seto smirked as flung himself onto the bed watching Ishizu reach behind her neck trying to fit the clasp around her neck.

"Can you blame him?" Ishizu sighed holding a hand to her breasts keeping the dress from falling down.

Seto smirked getting up from the bed, moving towards Ishizu approaching her from behind, "Here." He took the clasp from her hands fitting the pin into place with a click.

Ishizu shivered from the touch of Seto's fingers on her bare skin, she tried to move away but couldn't.

Seto's long muscular arms wrapped around Ishizu's waist pulling her closer to him, his cheek pressing against her back. "You should stay here." He lifted his head to her shoulder placing a kiss along her neck.

"I can't." Ishizu tried not to smile as Seto tickled her neck with his breath.

"Yes, you can. You're still too weak to go home you'll just have to come back tomorrow." He revoked angrily settling his chin on the nook of her shoulder.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," Ishizu smirked pulling away from Seto, only to be held closer against his shirt.

"Don't tease." Seto kissed her neck running his tongue over the tender spots in her neck, hearing an involuntary moan.

"Seto…" Ishizu gasped pulling away, unlocking his hands from around her waist.

"Hmmm…" He let her turn to face him, keeping his arms gently around her slim body. He kept kissing her neck until he felt Ishizu's hands wrap around his neck in submission.

"Seto I'm going home." Ishizu groaned as Seto pulled her dress closer with one of his hands.

"If you say so, but you'll feel better here." Seto lifted his head watching Ishizu's emerald eyes watch him sceptically.

"That worked well before too." Ishizu added sarcastically until she was silenced by Seto's kiss.

"ISHIZU ARE YOU READY YET?" Marik called from down the stairs.

Seto let go of her and sighed, "I'm not sure I like your brother."

Ishizu straitened her dress and slipped on her heals, "I'm not sure I like you." She grinned leaving Seto smiling.

&

Sitting in the living room Ishizu sat with her head in her hands looking back at the two apparent werewolves, "So your not human."

Marik sighed looking down at Bakura, "No technically were not human."

Ishizu watched the albino whose head was lying on Marik's lap, "You look human."

Bakura smirked, "So do you, but we know your not."

Marik gave him a small smile, "We don't really show it when were in human form, we change our appearance on the full moon."

"That's why you've been leaving all the time." Ishizu crossed her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't it have been easier to tell me?"

Bakura flipped onto his stomach laying his cheek against Marik's thigh, as the blond stroked his hair, but stayed silent.

Ishizu sighed pulling at her dress, she got up taking her glass of water with her as she walked down the hallway to the staircase, "Marik!" She called in an angry tone.

Marik turned his head around so he could see over the couch. "Yes…"

"I understand that the storm broke my windows but which one of you broke my artefact." Ishizu bent down over the fragments, pulling the large pieces from the rubble of the once beautiful statue.

Bakura's head popped up from the top of the couch, "Which one?"

Ishizu closed her eyes in frustration, "Never mind, I'm going to have a bath." Leaving the pieces of ancient clay behind.

In the bathroom Ishizu pulled her dress over her head rather then going through the trying task of finding that stupid pin, which had caused so much trouble already.

She stepped into her warm bath shutting off the taps as she sat back in the crystal clear water.

So much had happened, she wasn't human, her brother wasn't human, Seto had manipulated her, and she just came back to him every time.

She dipped her head under the water holding her breath, waiting for the burning sensation that always came when you ran out of oxygen, but it never came.

Ishizu rose from the water feeling just the same after her long trip under, she watched her fingers tremble in shock as she started to wash her hair… Seto was right she would have to see him tomorrow, she had so many questions, her anger flared up at how easily she would have to give in.

She set her conditioned head back against the bath tub, this would be difficult to cope with the new changes to her life, but she was sure Marik and Bakura would be there…well most of the time.

She got up from her bath tub feeling relaxed and refreshed as she made her way down the hall, with her lavender towel wrapped around her body.

Ishizu opened the door to her room, reaching through the darkness to find the small light switch in the side of the wall, as the room illuminated with light Ishizu let out a terrified scream that echoed through cracks of the small home.

&

Seto answered the phone on the second ring as he pulled himself away from the computer, "What?" he answered rudely balancing the phone to his ear.

"Kaiba, its Marik…" He could hear the Egyptian sigh and the sound of sobbing in the background, "We have a problem."

Authors note:

Oh my that took me a while to update I feel so bad, I'll really try harder guys, thanks for my reviewers who have really stuck it out! You're the best!

So there seems to be a plot going on hahahhahahha well I'll have you know it was a well constructed scheme and it will proceed!

Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviwed! Your great!

Expecially, Google Girl11 and ruby-knight

Remember no reviews to chappie!


	12. Compromise

Seto slammed the red mustangs door closed as he took three large slept to the Ishtar's from door, not stopping to knock, "Hey

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Seto slammed the red mustangs door closed as he took three large slept to the Ishtar's from door, not stopping to knock, "Hey kid, where are you?"

Marik poked his head from the door way leading towards the sitting room, "We're in here."

Seto quickly stepped into the room looking around the incense smelling room, the sandy coloured curtains drawn over the night sky. He looked down on the red leathered couches where a familiar figure sat in her white bath robe.

Ishizu looked towards the door looking shocked the furiously at Marik, "You said you didn't call him!" Ishizu spat in tongue twisting Arabic.

"I Lied." Marik grinned back speaking in English, as he passed by Seto, "Come with me."

Seto followed Marik, casting a backwards glance at Ishizu who was curled up in the arm of the couch.

Marik caught his glance, and headed up the stairs until he stopped at Ishizu's room holding the door open for Seto to look inside.

Ishizu's once Egyptian styled room was covered in crimson liquid that was splattered against the once pale curtains, dripping onto the ivory carpet.

Seto walked slowly into the small room looking to his left at the mirror where blood dripped from a hand print that had been left across the reflective surface.

Bakura stood facing the wall above Ishizu's bed, as Seto approached him, he turned an eyebrow raised, "…This is weird."

Seto's mouth dropped as his eyes trailed from the blood spattered bed sheets to the crimson dripping walls. The blood had been painted across the wall making obscure letters on the white canvas.

'_Hello Darling_'

His head spun as he glanced towards the doorway, the room was covered in blood as it spilled down the walls a chill ran down Seto's spine, who would do this?

As they left Seto took the steps awkwardly after Marik and Bakura still deep in thought, as they all met in the living room with Ishizu.

Marik pulled a chair next to his sister leaning with his head in his hands, "Are you sure your not hurt, that's a lot of blood." Marik asked as Bakura stood over his chair leaning on the frame.

"It's not her blood." Seto stated taking a seat beside Ishizu, making sure not to touch her as she pulled her bath robe closer.

"Brother…you should get some sleep…" Ishizu tried to smile weakly, as Marik glared in protest, "Or at least some coffee."

Bakura sighed pushing away from the chair, "I'll go make a pot."

"Thanks," Marik sighed watching Bakura march into the kitchen. "Who could have done this?"

"I'm assuming then that you haven't called the police." Seto murmured putting his hand through his auburn hair.

Ishizu groaned as the stressing subject came up, and Bakura growled from the kitchen, walking in with a coffee pot in hand.

"I would have fucking known if it was a fucking human cause they leave there fucking stench all over my shit." Bakura responded profanely. "Plus no fucking human could get past me." He laughed and returned to the kitchen.

Seto smirked, "A little high on himself isn't he?"

Ishizu rubbed the bridge of her nose in agony, "Don't get the other one fuelled up." She responded as Marik sat up ready to defend his partner.

Seto looked over at Ishizu the bags under her eyes showed how sincerely tired she was, her body still slightly trembling from the shock.

There was suddenly a crash from the kitchen as Ishizu jumped, her head jolting up from it's normal position. "Marik!" Bakura called as she heard him throw another coffee mug, "Where's my cup?"

Marik watched his sister calm herself, then left to go help Bakura find his beloved cup.

Seto laid his head back against the couch his head turned to watch Ishizu, who had her head pressed against the soft material of the armrest, her eyes closed.

He smiled placing a knee on the couch, turning his body closer to her. "Your tired." He stated pulling a strand of loose hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Ishizu's eyes opened as she looked at Seto who hovered over her body. "Just a bit." She lied sitting up, pulling her legs from under her and placing them on the floor.

Seto smirked at he sat back down on the couch, tilting her face up to the light tracing the bags with his thumb, "You have good reason to be." He leant his face down to hers giving her a soft kiss, making Ishizu's stomach do flips. "Your going to have to cooperate with me."

"Here's the coffee. Marik stated as Seto dropped his hands before the younger sibling could see.

"I think she should stay with me." Seto stated not bothering to take a mug.

Bakura laughed as he entered the room, "This should be good."

Marik looked at his shocked sister then to Seto, "No!"

"Listen, there's someone after her and obviously your security isn't working at all," Seto cast a glance at Bakura, "but she'll be safe with me."

"Yes," Marik added sarcastically, "She'll be totally safe, seeing as only hours ago you transformed her into a blood sucking vampire!" He yelled slamming down his coffee.

Ishizu cringed at the loud noise of glass scraping against her coffee table, "Marik please… Seto why do you say these things to get him mad?" Ishizu pulled her robe closed, taking Marik's cup and placing it on a coaster.

Seto turned to Ishizu with an angry glare, "I'm not, your going to come home with me."

"Excuse me!" Ishizu glared crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I don't agree with you ordering me around like a dog Seto Kaiba! If that's what you mean by cooperating then you're obviously not as intelligent as you claim to be!"

Marik grinned and Bakura pulled up a chair holding his brown mug to his lips.

"Ishizu you're obviously in danger!" Seto rolled his eyes while sitting up from the couch. "And your brother and his…whatever he is, obliviously won't keep you safe!"

"Don't you insult my family Kaiba! You don't care if I'm in danger or not, you just don't want this on your conscience!" Ishizu spat standing up so her head was higher than Seto's.

Until Seto stood towering over her small body waving his arms, "What is it with you!? I'm trying to show that I care about your safety!"

"Well you have an odd way of showing it, seeing as you killed me!" Ishizu's yelled grasping the edge of the sleeves of her white robe that cut of at her thigh and pulled it down.

"Will you all drop it already!? I made a mistake it doesn't mean I don't care about you, what's wrong with you, you must have been a hell of a child?" Seto threw his hands in his hair, turning to the door.

"Ouch dick move." Bakura took the mug away from his mouth, trying not to notice how Marik had flinched.

Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm willing to compromise."

"Ok, that sounds acceptable, I'll make an offer." Ishizu took her seat again pulling her legs close to her chest. "I will go with you…"

Seto also sat back down and grinned.

Marik stood up facing his sister as he bent down on his knees so he was at her eye level, "Sister don't do this, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with…." Marik gave Seto a hateful glare, "Him."

Seto snorted at the comment.

Ishizu smiled brushing Marik's bangs from his eyes, "Don't worry Marik, you and Bakura will be going with me."

"WHAT!" The room of testosterone echoed.

"Ishizu…" Marik whined putting his head in her lap.

"I wouldn't want you and Bakura here in a house that isn't safe." Ishizu explained glancing up at Seto, who closed his eyes in frustration but nodded.

Authors Note

HAHA that was quicker hey! Guess what I can finally update sooner cause schools done!! So review for me so I can post more this was a short chapter sorry but I didn't want to keep you in the dark for too long.

Thanks for reviewing you awesome it's greatly appreciated! The Token, ruby-knight, Google Girl11, SnuffMurvy.

Review or else!!...well you don't get a new chappie

Loves ya!

Katana


	13. Oh My!

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

"You two can pick a room on the second floor, but make sure it's to the right of the staircase." Seto shooed Marik and Bakura up the stairs, as he rubbed his temples.

"Seto you don't have to send them to the other side of the mansion," Ishizu sighed going to pick up her luggage, but Seto stopped her, taking the bags in his arms.

"You should go to bed," He laughed giving the luggage to a maid to take up to Ishizu's room. "Do you remember which one?"

Ishizu thought carefully then looked up the stairs, "I think so."

"It's the last one to the left." He looked down at his watch.

Ishizu mentally mapped the area, "Seto that's your room."

Seto smirked evilly, "I'm glad you remembered."

Ishizu glared angrily but still blushed turning to go up the stairs lightly stomping her feet, he was so rude and arrogant how could anyone be around him!?

She closed the door behind her and dug into her suitcase that had been placed on the bed, when she heard a nock at the door.

"Ishizu," Marik called opening the door slightly, "Will you be ok tonight?"

Ishizu smiled at her little brother and nodded, "I'll be fine Marik, don't you worry, get some sleep."

Marik nodded and closed the door.

After changing into her knee length white nightgown, Ishizu turned into the bathroom feeling extremely light headed, as she brushed her hair she watched her reflection. She could swear that any slight imperfections in her skin were now gone leaving her face and body glowing with beauty.

She curled up in the silk sheets that had been set over the queen sized bed and snuggled against the soft pillows, quickly falling fast asleep.

In the deep fog of her dreams Ishizu ran down her home hallways that seemed to never end trying to reach her room at the end of the hall. Suddenly the lights went out all around her as she stopped, reaching out for anything when she felt the touch of cold metal under her fingers.

Ishizu closed her hand over the door knob pushing the door open, as soon as the door opened blood shot out at her covering her white nightgown she screamed trying to close the door, but a hand caught it just before ripping the doorknob from her grasp.

She felt two hands grab her forearms and pull her into the room shoving her onto the bed. Ishizu tried to push him off but the intruder's weight was too much for her small frail body. Ishizu cried out screaming for anyone to help her, she could feel his hands sliding over her neck that was slick with crimson blood.

"Ishizu," she felt his lips near her ear as she shouted for her brother, "Ishizu….ISHIZU!"

Ishizu sat up in her bed, seeing Seto's bring blue eyes staring back at her, she panted looking down at her rumpled nightgown. "There's blood…everywhere…" she gasped for air swinging her legs of the bed as she stood up walking slowly.

Her head felt far away she couldn't feel her fingers as she blacked out waking up in Seto's arms, "What's wrong with me?"

Seto looked down at her picking her up from under her legs supporting her back, "Come on, I know what's wrong, and your not going to like it. Hopefully you didn't wake your brother and his psycho up."

Ishizu wrapped her arms around Seto's neck clinging onto his shirt while being brought to his room, fighting to stay conscious. "Seto, what is it?"

Seto put her down softly on the bed and pulled the stands of hair from her eyes, "Like I said, you won't like it." He crouched down to the bed side table opening one of the wooden doors, pulling out a small blade.

"What are you doing?" Ishizu eyes the knife with wide eyes.

"Well you had a bad dream and started to scream like a mad woman and you don't have enough blood you need to eat." Seto cringed as he said it so bluntly, he had planned to break that to her a bit smoother.

"You want me to kill you!?" Ishizu half yelled crawling on her hands and knees to lean over the bed watching Seto.

Seto laughed and looked up at her questioning face, "No you won't kill me." He watched her lean down and pull the knife from his hands as he noticed her cleavage peaking from the top of her nightgown.

He let go of the knife watching Ishizu study the blade his arousal growing.

When Ishizu looked up to see Seto she saw that he had disappeared, "Oh my Ra," Ishizu sighed in frustration looking around the empty room. "Seto!?"

She looked over where he had been only moments ago and smirked bending over the bed to look under the mattresses.

Seto leaned on the door frame smiling, watching Ishizu's perfect ass in the air as she searched under the bed.

Ishizu felt her head spin from being upside down, as she started to fall until suddenly a hand caught her around the waist and another rested on her thigh pulling her back onto the bed.

Seto turned Ishizu to face him her fingers trailing up to her temple, "Head rush." She smiled then blushed when she noticed she her tanned legs stratle him, and tried to get up.

He pulled her thighs back down on his lap, "Where do you think your going?"

Ishizu looked down warily, "Seto…" She warned but the warning was disregarded as he captured her lips.

Seto's fingers roamed up her nightgown making circles on her thighs pulling her closer to his growing erection. He moved his mouth down her neck nipping at her soft delicate skin.

"Seto," Ishizu moaned letting her head rest on Seto's hair, "stop it." She pushed his head away from her neck.

Seto laughed going against her hands he kissed her neck and collar pressing her backwards so she lay on the bed. He finally stopped sitting up over her body, the brunette smirked grabbing the knife that lay by the side of Ishizu's thigh.

"What-" Ishizu gasped as Seto closed the blade in his mouth the cool metal cutting his skin as he pulled it out. He smirked and quickly lent over Ishizu's mouth forcefully kissing her open mouth.

Ishizu tasted Seto's warm blood as it ran down her throat, the taste was sweet and thick as she wandered his mouth for more her arms wrapped around his neck as she squirmed under his grasp to bring him closer.

Seto's hands shot up her thighs as they wrapped around his body his painfully huge erection wanting to burst from his pants. She wasn't helping as she moved her body against his until they moved in rhythm.

He pushed her silk garment up her smooth thigh feeling the lace from her underwear between his fingers.

"Seto…" Ishizu gasped from under his lips, taking his head in her hands and pushing it away. "I'm not having sex with you!" she yelled pushing his chest away turning over on her front under him.

Seto caught her arm and pushed her back against the pillows, "Why not!?" he shouted back lifting his body over her pinning her down.

Ishizu looked at him unbelievably, "Because you're a huge jerk that thinks of nothing but yourself and I'm not giving up my virginity to an asshole who thinks he can just manipulate me into everything!"

Seto's head shot up, "You're a virgin?" he looked down at her breasts with a smirk, "In that case there's an old saying, don't knock until you try it." He brought his head down ravaging her neck until he heard a familiar gasp.

"Seto stop it!" Ishizu panted as he let his tongue slide over the tender spot in her neck.

"Still a little sore?" he whispered in her ear his hot breath tickling her ear.

"…yes." She breathed her fingers tracing against his back underneath his shirt.

"Good," Seto smirked dipping his head back down to her neck his teeth raking against the soft skin, Ishizu's body strained her long nails sketching into his back as she let out a helpless moan.

She could feel her temperature rising as she tried to calm her restless movements, she felt Seto's wandering fingers roughly pull off her underwear his tongue traveling to her breasts.

Ishizu's head spun as she started to unbutton his shirt running her hands along his cool chest, "I hate you," she breathed as he lifted his head to hers as they kissed passionately.

Seto smirked breaking from her kiss, "But I love you." He added with humour pulling down the straps to her nightgown.

"You Ra damn liar." Ishizu cursed feeling his other hand trail slowly up her thigh making her suppress a moan.

BEEP BEEP

A sudden alarm made them both jump from their guilty actions as the panted for breath from the sudden fright, Seto leaned over to the table and slammed a fist onto the top of the ringing alarm clock breaking the device in pieces.

"It's ok," Seto returned back to kissing her neck, his hand returning to it's wandering up her thigh reaching the warm spot between her legs.

"No." Ishizu shoved Seto to the side, quickly making her escape from underneath him, "We need to get up for work."

"You didn't even sleep! We can pull a quicky," He pulled Ishizu's forearm closer to him.

"Seto," she chastised, "Don't you see that it's obviously not destined for us to do this?" she pulled the straps from her nightgown back up her shoulders standing up from the bed.

"You're kidding me…" Seto sighed letting his head flop on the bed as he heard Ishizu close the door behind her.

Ishizu walked into her room closing the door behind her leaning on the wooden surface, what was she doing, what had made her act so silly like a stupid little girl excited about her first crush?

She sighed rubbing a hand over her face, Seto was just too much she hated him, at least she thought she did when he touched her skin she felt as though it was burning under his touch her whole body just wanted to come alive.

Ishizu pulled some new clothes from her closet and headed for the shower.

&

Seto opened to door to his black Mercedes after a long silent drive to work with Ishizu in the passengers seat they walked into the elevator with curious glances trailing them.

He pushed the twelfth button as the door shut, he looked at Ishizu's face that seemed to have a permanent glare, "Come off it Ishizu if anyone should be mad it should damn well be me!" he argued angrily.

"Why does everything always have to be about you?" Ishizu responded bitterly turning towards him with a deeper glare.

Suddenly the doors opened and a familiar face showed up as the elevator opened.

"Hey babe," Hikara smiled breaking the tension as he held the elevator door for Ishizu to walk through deliberately closing it on Seto.

Seto grumbled glaring at anyone who dared to make eye contact as Hikara lead the way to Seto's office. "How did you get in to my office?" Seto snapped.

"Carry let me in." Hikara chuckled as he passed the disordered haired secretary named Sherry, he gave her a wink as she sighed dramatically.

Once inside the office Ishizu rolled her eyes, "That's pathetic."

"Don't be jealous baby all you need to do is ask." He smiled pulling a book from Seto's book case and throwing it at the other CEO. "Now back to business, how's the project coming?"

"If everyone pulls their weight it should be ready to present in a few months." Seto nodded looking through the project book Hikara had thrown him.

"A few months, Seto I haven't even finished creating the design pattern!" Ishizu crossed her arms over her breasts.

Seto barely looked up, "Like I said if everyone pulls their weight." He looked up at Ishizu smirking.

Ishizu glared at him with disgust holding her pendant necklace between her fingers, "Where's your phone?" Ishizu asked confidently with a smug look on her perfect face.

Seto patted the pocket where his phone usually rested, it was empty. "What the hell?"

"I think you forgot it in the car," Ishizu smiled sweetly as she took the book from Hikara's shocked hands.

Seto gave a look that could kill at Ishizu storming out the room slamming the door behind him.

Hikara stood looking at Ishizu his mouth gaping, when he finally recovered he smiled, "Well well well this is interesting…" he laughed taking a seat on Seto's couch.

Ishizu sighed holding the book to her chest, "We haven't been getting along lately," She reached up to set the book back on the top shelf but struggled because of her height.

"Where'd you put his phone?" Hikara smirked.

Ishizu tried to get on her tip toes but still smiled, "In the trunk."

Suddenly he was behind her, she could feel his chest pressed against her back as his hand rubbed up her arm until he reached the book pressing it back in place. "So he'll be gone a while, and it sounds like you missed me." He entwined his fingers in hers as they rested on the wood of the top shelf.

Ishizu gasped as she felt Hikara's other hand race up her thigh, "Hikara…"

"Kanto, if you please, seeing as you call Kaiba by his first name I'm starting to get jealous." He smirked leaning his head to her ear.

Ishizu turned to look over her shoulder meeting Kanto's face feeling as though her mouth was camped shut and her body paralysed as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Ishizu!" Seto opened the door in rage, "Where the fucking hells my fucking pho-" he stopped in his tracks seeing Hikara's hands roaming over Ishizu's thigh as they held hands only inches away from locking lips.

He pointed at Hikara without taking a breath, "Get out of my office!"

Hikara gave him a smirk taking his hands off Ishizu and leaving the room.

Ishizu stood in the silence still shocked at how fast everything had happened the moved to leave.

"Not you." Seto grabbed Ishizu by the arm dragging her through the back room to the stairs, "We're going home."

&

Author's Note

So what do you think? It's rather twisting but hey tell me if you like it. Seto's not being very nice right now but Hikara's a really good option...hmmmm so review please cause I wanna post a new chappie!

No Review no chappie!

Thanks Chickanooka, NINJA-RENKA, and ruby-knight

Love ya'll


	14. Home again home again

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

"Seto I didn't mean to do that… you came in at…he was just helping me put away the book," Ishizu rambled on but Seto turned his head towards her glaring.

"Ya with his hands all over you," Seto drove so fast that any cop with the courage enough to stop him would have been lost in the dust.

"Seto I don't know what happened, I just froze!" Ishizu cried out her hands clenched on her lap as the screeched to a halt in front of the mansion.

Seto jumped out of the car walking over to the passenger side and pulled Ishizu to the front door, he opened it seeing maids cleaning his house, "EVERYONE OUT!"

People scattered everywhere moving out of the house or at least to different parts of it.

"Can you please let go it's hurting me." Ishizu cried trying to wiggle from his iron tight grip around her wrist.

"God Ishizu that's bloody fucking amazing!" Seto yelled pushing her back against the door watching her eyes grow more and more fearful.

"Please stop swearing, I'm sorry…" she whimpered looking down to the ground not knowing what else to say, she had decided arguing was pointless against a power happy tyrant.

Seto watched her beautiful ebony hair fall in front of her face and sighed, taking his fingers to her face trying not to notice how she flinches as he brushed the hair away. He let his hands drop to her waist his head falling to her shoulder. "You're so beautiful," he smiled weakly then rolled his eyes from the guilt, "did you kiss him?"

Ishizu gave a small huff, "No." but smiled when she heard the sigh of relief that tickled her neck.

"Then kiss me." Seto lifted his head looking Ishizu in the eyes.

"Seto don't be such a child," Ishizu shook her head giving a small smile trying to get past him silently praising the Gods for her gift of beauty as it had seemed to calm him.

He leaned his arms into the door keeping her from passing, "I'm not, why won't you?"

Ishizu lifted her head cunningly, she gave a cute fake pout, "Well you yelled at me."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "I thought we agreed you deserved it."

"Well then maybe since you bruised my wrist you don't deserve a kiss." She toyed with him.

Seto groaned seeing her plan, he took her wrist in his hands, "It's not even red." He kissed her fingers then her wrist letting his teeth slide over her vein giving her an electric sensation that shot up her arm.

Ishizu took her hand away and placed both of them on his chest making sure her lips where centimetres away from his, "You want a kiss?"

"Mmm" Seto murmured leaning into the door moving closer to Ishizu's lips letting his hands slip down to her waist holding her figure close to him.

Ishizu reached to her tip toes so their lips barely brushed as she talked to him in a soft whisper, "Then come and get one."

Seto groaned as she teased him with her games, he leaned down to seal the deal when suddenly she moved from his grip with breakneck speed, "What?" he asked incoherently.

Ishizu hid under the large oak table watching from under the long tablecloth as Seto's shoes walked past.

"Ishizu…?" Seto called confusion ringing in his voice while grinning, he liked this new Ishizu he'd found, he glared rethinking that thought, except when she was with Hikara.

He walked into the kitchen opening the pantry trying to find his dark haired goddess. He walked into the dining room smiling when he saw Ishizu's shoe sticking from under the table cloth.

Seto bent down silently and reached his hands out grasping the shoe "Ha…" he stopped when he held up the empty shoe lifting the tablecloth seeing no one, "Ok Ishizu," He yelled moving one of the chairs from under the table, he sat down in the middle of the room. "I give up."

He leaned his head back waiting for Ishizu to show herself. He lifted his head when he felt two warm hands on his shoulders, rubbing against his shirt.

Ishizu leaned her face next to his ear her lips brushing against his ear, "Nobody likes a quitter Seto." Her fingers wandered to the buttons of Seto's shirt undoing each one as she leaned over him kissing his neck.

Seto smirked grasping one of Ishizu's hands as she undid the last button, "Come here." He growled a low rumble pulling Ishizu around the chair.

Ishizu lifted her legs so she straddled Seto in the chair meeting his hot lips as they brushed together aggressively, Seto's fingers pulled at Ishizu's blouse, pulling it off her shoulders as he kissed her collar as he slid his fingers under her tank top.

Ishizu could feel Seto's fingers searching her body, when his skin touched hers her body lit on fire that crawled under her skin and traveled through her body. She pulled Seto's lips closer to hers giving him a passionate kiss.

Seto groaned when she bit his lip pulling away only to let him pull off her shirt as he flung it into the hallway. Then grasped Ishizu around the ribs his erection growing as he heard her gasp, his fingers sneaking under her white silk bra.

Ishizu wrapped her long fingers around the top of the chair, as she pulled her legs from around Seto, standing over him as his fingers burned down her back slowly unzipping her skirt revealing her white laced panties, her skirt hitting the floor.

Seto grinned looking over her beautifully tanned body as he ran his fingers up her thighs stopping to hold her derrière in his hands as he rubbed his fingers over the smooth lace. "How about that kiss?" he smiled as she ran her fingers down his chest until they rested on his thighs.

"What ever you say baby," Ishizu smirked reaching for the zipper to his pants that sat uncomfortably tight on his hardened member.

She pulled his length from its prison stroking it as she bent to her knees in front of the CEO who grinned lustfully at her.

Seto clenched his teeth as she let her tongue slide over the delicate skin, "Stop fucking around" he ordered growling the command.

Ishizu lifted her head letting her hands return to his needed friend, "That doesn't sound very polite." She smiled evilly placing a warm kiss on his attention seeking member.

"Ishizu!" Seto cried out frustrated as tears picked at the corners of his eyes, "Please." He groaned at the distasteful word that escaped from his lips.

Ishizu smiled slipping his hard length into her mouth, feeling Seto's hands grasp her hair as he groaned with excitement, his hips thrusting against her mouth as Ishizu grasped his thighs her nails clawing against the fabric of his jeans only adding to his erection.

"AHHHH!" Seto gasped as he tilted his head back making his thrusts more violent until he finally exploded into her mouth.

Ishizu gently placed Seto's length back in his boxers not bothering to zip up his pants as she wiped the remains of the white liquid from her face, as Seto caught his breath.

Seto grinned looking down at her green eyes that rested on his lap as she smiled wickedly her cheek resting on his thigh. He reached down grasping her around the ribs pulling her from the floor to his knee, "You're so beautiful." He sighed leaning back in his chair, tracing his fingers over her breasts as he searched for the front clasp of her bra.

"Is that all you'll ever say to me?" Ishizu smiled tracing her nails over his perfect chest feeling his hands stop grasping her bra, as he lifted his head back up meeting her emerald eyes.

"No," he brought his head to her neck taking a soft bite from her silky skin, "Ishizu…"

"Hey we're home!" Marik shouted as Ishizu heard the distinct sound of two bags hitting the floor.

"Shit!" they both cursed jumping from the chair, Seto grabbed his shirt from the floor and started to button it up, when he turned around Ishizu had her skirt on and had just finished doing up her last button.

"That was fast." He smirked, noticing how she walked towards him their backs to the doorway.

"You forgot something." Ishizu reminded pulling his zipper up.

Seto groaned pulling his one arm around her waist letting it trail down to her butt giving it a tight squeeze, "You're with me tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Ishizu?"

Seto turned to push the chair back under the table.

"In here brother," Ishizu smiled at the blond and albino as they walked in the door to the dining room.

"When's supper?" Bakura asked taking his jacket off throwing it into the next room, as something caught his eye.

"Soon," Seto responded looking back at the albino who turned farther in the hallway.

"How was school Mally?" Ishizu asked turning towards the kitchen as everyone but Bakura followed.

"Ishizu don't call me that I'm sixteen!" Marik protested looking in the pantry for something to snack on, "What's for supper?"

"What ever the maids have put in the oven," Seto replied taking out some cookies from the top cupboard placing them on the table as he and Marik dug in.

"Seto don't give him those it'll spoil his supper," Ishizu scolded but still smiled as they bonded.

"How long have you been home?" Bakura shouted from the other room.

"About an hour," Seto smiled glancing at Ishizu from the corner of his eye as she blushed.

"Is that fossil still teaching?" Seto asked tossing another cookie in his mouth.

"You must mean Mr. Kiamato," Marik mimicked his actions, "Yep."

Ishizu went under the cupboards looking for a chopping board, it was nice to know that they were finally getting along.

She brought her head up placing the board on the table as she heard Bakura renter, she looked up and her eyes grew wide.

Bakura looked at her confused holding up her white camisole that had been abandoned in the hallway.

Seto looked around Marik, who's back faced Bakura. He choked on the cookie in his mouth snapping Ishizu out of her gaze.

Marik turned around, "What are you doing with Ishizu's shirty thing?"

Bakura smirked looking at both Seto and Ishizu, "Thought it was mine." He lied smirking, "and I'm returning it."

"Whatever." Marik took two of the cookies from Seto's pile and left the room.

Bakura walked towards the couple giving Ishizu a grin, "Here you go." He tossed her the shirt turning around, "And by the way I feel like steak tonight." He tossed his white hair behind him, "That's not an inconvenience is it?" he smirked his red eyes shimmering.

&

"Good supper." Marik approved finishing the last bite of his steak, pushing the plate forwards.

"Ya it just hit the spot." Bakura grinned at the couple across from him.

"I barely cooked yours when Ishizu pulled it off the grill." Seto stared unbelievingly as Bakura devoured the raw meat.

"She knows best, at least when it comes to food." Bakura grinned and set his plate on top of Marik's pulling him from his chair, "Come on we have homework."

Marik stood from his chair being let up the stairs, "No we don't!"

Bakura shoved the blond in their room pressing him hard against the door, "Now we do," he growled.

Authors Note: 

I'm finally done sorry it took so long I was kind of brain dead! So you got your chappie and I would like my reviews please!! Your amazing thanks for sticking around please review I hope we can make it to fifty reviews!!

Special thanks to: Google Girl11, ruby-knight, follow-the-light-review.

Please review or no new chappie thanks


	15. Bad dreams

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

"Why can I see my refection?" Ishizu asked curiously while brushing her wet hair, she had just finished showering in her room when Seto barged in tossing himself on the bed.

He laughed, surprised at how easily he could while he was around Ishizu, "As you get older your image will fade, but won't disappear." He smiled as she got up from the make up table.

Ishizu looked worriedly, "Seto, why do you think…Marik didn't tell me he was…a werewolf…" she sat at the end of the bed wrapping her thin house coat over her body.

Seto watched her look down sadly, "You two are very close aren't you?" he pulled her into a hug leaning back against the pillows.

"We've been through lots together, my father...was…horrible. I'm glad Marik's found someone that loves him as much as Bakura does." She smiled rolling onto her side Seto's arm resting under her head like a pillow.

Seto watched her, he missed Mokuba he missed his brother and wished he would come home, he looked again at Ishizu, and he would love her. "Things will work out."

Ishizu wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her self onto him for a soft kiss.

Seto groaned as her lips brushed against his, she tasted so sweet he held her face in his hands as she put her chin on his chest tracing patterns on his black shirt.

She gasped when he suddenly turned over onto her, his arms lying on either side of her body, her fingers grasping his shirt, "What are you doing?" she sighed as he rubbed his cheek against hers kissing her neck.

"You know what I'm doing," he hissed his lips moving to her cleavage that peeked from her white nightgown letting his tongue slide over her soft skin, "and you started it."

Ishizu grasped his head pulling it away from her breasts, "Nice try."

Seto pulled himself from her grasp crashing down on her lips, her fingers pulling at his shirt as he tried leading his hands up her thigh.

"Ishizu," Marik knocked softly on the door before entering.

The tanned shirtless blond glared at Seto who had moved quickly and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, then looked to his sister who had pulled her shawl over her shoulders sitting up against the pillows.

"He's not staying Marik, don't worry." Ishizu smiled patting the bed beside her as Marik sat down.

Seto looked sceptically at the Egyptian woman who brushed the blond hair from Marik's purple eyes.

Marik sighed, "He better not be." He cast another glance at the CEO and stood up, "I just came to check up on you I'm going to bed,"

"I hope you sleep well Marik." Ishizu smiled squeezing her brothers hand in hers.

"You too," Marik smiled and closed the door saying, "Goodnight."

Seto let out a long breath, "That was close, so why'd you lie to him?"

"I didn't," Ishizu smiled pulling the covers from her bed, "You're not sleeping here."

"So were going to my room," Seto asked confused as Ishizu took off her house coat.

She laughed, "You will be and I'll stay here, we're not sleeping together." She clarified, and then turned Seto towards the door pushing him out.

The brunette felt her small hands pressing against his back as he was being shoved out of the room, "Why not?"

"Goodnight Seto." Ishizu smirked as she finally got him out the door, closing it behind him.

She sighed going back to her bed, tucking herself under the covers, finally she could get some sleep with all this drama going on, her head screamed for rest and soon fell unconscious against the pillow.

RING!

Ishizu's head lifted immediately in shock from the sudden noise.

She looked around searching for the ringing noise, and then she saw the light from her cell phone shine onto the roof, she groaned looking at the luminous clock that sat beside the ringing device, 2:30 AM.

Ishizu groaned again reaching for the blue phone, flipping the top cover open and pressing the cold metal to her ear.

"Hello," she answered groggily turning onto her back.

"Hello darling," a muffled male voice called from through the phone.

Ishizu sat up pulling the covers to her chest, "Who is this?"

"I got you a present." He continued as Ishizu tried to get out of bed.

"Leave me alone!" Ishizu yelled in the phone trying to stay calm.

"Don't worry beautiful soon you'll be mine," The voice laughed, "look out the window."

Ishizu heard a click as he hung up, she looked down at the phone then to the window, as she stepped slowly towards it, opening the blue curtains.

In the window hung the limp body of a young girl staring at Ishizu with cold dead green eyes.

Ishizu could hear screaming as she saw the bloody face before her, it took her a while to realize it was her screams that filled the stale air, as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

She heard the door fling open and Seto's face appeared before hers, "Ishizu! Are you hurt?"

Ishizu's mind was screaming, as she stared blankly through him at the poor girl who had been ferociously killed and hung at her window, she didn't even feel Seto's arms wrap around her waist as her head rubbed against his bare chest.

"What the fuck?" Marik flew in the door Bakura close behind him, "Let go of my sister!"

Seto's arms wrapped tighter around her body as his one hand protected her head running his fingers through her hair, as he motioned to the window trying to guide Ishizu to a different room.

Ishizu felt Seto pressure her to move, but her body wasn't responding as she stumbled until Seto lifted her into his arms.

Marik's eyes budged as he saw the dead woman hanging in front of the window, he stared until he felt Bakura's fingers on his shoulder.

"I think we should deal with that body before someone else finds it." Bakura moved towards the window as Marik nodded.

&

"Ishizu," Seto sat her down on the couch, "Please talk to me."

Ishizu looked up at him shaking her head, "She was so young…"

Seto pulled her head under his chins and sighed.

They sat there as Ishizu stared into space wrapped in Seto's arms as it slowly sank in and she calmed down, she hadn't cried much to Seto's concern as he stroked her hair putting an occasional kiss on her forehead.

Just as her mind was starting to function again Bakura and Marik stormed into the room, the body not in sight.

"What happened?" Bakura questioned taking a seat in the living room across from Seto and Ishizu as Mark kneeled on the floor next to his sister.

Ishizu told them about the phone call and how he had told her to look out the window her voice grew stronger as she talked and Seto gave a sigh of relief when he saw the colour come back to her face.

"It must be the same guy." Marik concluded as he had been assured his sister was alright he switched to leaning on Bakura's legs staring up to exchange a meaningful glance at the albino.

"What is it?" Ishizu sighed looking up at Seto who seemed to be communicating silently with the other two males.

"Nothing for you to worry about tonight," Seto answered pulling her in a tight embrace. "But you're on top security for a while."

Marik and Bakura nodded simultaneously, "Ishizu," Marik asked "Do you want some water?"

Ishizu was about to say no when she saw Marik look at Seto with nod, as Seto lifted his hands from around her, "I could use a coffee too."

She watched her brother and Seto leave for the kitchen, facing Bakura with a confused look, as he shrugged in forged innocence.

Seto closed the door to the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest, "What?"

Marik turned to him with concern, "That girl's throat was practically ripped out and all her blood was drained."

Seto's jaw dropped, "A vampire?"

Marik nodded solemnly, "I don't know if you have any friends or old girlfriends…"

"I've never met another." Seto responded trying to think.

"Never?!" Marik looked at him confused, "But how'd you…"

"Pure blood from Transylvania." Seto finished him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well anyways," Marik shook his head his blond hair swinging in front of his eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, I need you to stay with my sister."

"You trust me?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck no," Marik smirked, "but I can't leave her alone or you'd kick my ass and I can't put Bakura with her or she'd kick my ass and I can't sleep there or Bakura would kick my ass."

Seto smirked, "Ok I see your point, I guess I'll sleep with her." He antagonized.

Suddenly Marik slammed his fist against the wall where Seto's head had just been seconds ago, "If you hurt her I swear to Ra,"

Seto grinned at his close call, "Don't worry, she probably won't let me sleep in the same bed anyways."

&

"Were not sleeping in the same bed." Ishizu firmly stated as she pulled some extra covers from the cupboard and placed them on the couch.

Seto groaned, he knew this would happen, "Come on Ishziu."

"No!" she shook her head and started to make the bed on the couch lying down to the soft cushions. "Seto I'm tired can you turn out the light please."

"Whatever," he slammed the wall where the light was flicking it off, "you can be such a pain." He whispered mostly to himself.

"Just go to bed," Ishizu sighed angrily pulling the covers up to her chin.

Seto grumbled seeing through the darkness to his bed side and pulled out this computer opening it on his lap and began to start typing.

Ishizu's eyes opened at the sound of his fingers constantly hitting the keyboard, "Seto what are you doing?"

"I have reports to do," Seto told her, "Go to sleep."

"You're so inconsiderate…" Ishizu grumbled quietly, "Asshole."

He stopped typing and looked towards the couch, sighing he put away his computer and got under the covers, "Goodnight."

"Thank you," Ishizu smiled in her pillow, "Good night Seto."

Seto watched her breathing slow into rhythm as she fell into a sleepy dream, he leaned back against the pillows and sighed, Ishizu was different and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

&

Ishizu could hear her phone ringing again, she was sitting up on the couch, Seto's figure visible under the covers.

She looked for the phone under her covers finally she felt to cold blue metal under her fingers, "Hello?"

"Hey baby,"

"Stop calling me! Stop it!" she screamed into the phone looking over he shoulder at Seto, but he didn't stir.

"He won't wake up." The voice called from her phone as she dropped it, running to the bed, she was unaware of how she could see through the darkness as she shook Seto turning him over to face her.

"Wake up!" Ishizu cried pounding on Seto's chest, "Seto!" suddenly her fingers were blood stained as the thick red liquid poured from the uncountable wounds on his body.

"Ishizu." A soft voice called in her ear as a cold hand touched her waist, "Forget about him baby, your with me."

"No!" she screamed pushing against her attacker as she tried to claw his chest, "Let me go!"

His hands seemed to grasp her everywhere as she kicked and yelled, "Marik! Seto help me!"

"Ishizu, stop squirming." She could hear Seto's voice become louder as the grip on her waist grew tighter. "Wake up!"

She opened her eyes staring into Seto's eyes, "Your alive." She looked down she was straddling Seto's lap.

He looked at her wordily, he had tried to pull her to his chest but she was squirming so much she had ended up on her lap, "Of course, are you ok?"

"I had a dream…" she realised putting her head down on his shoulder, "He…He killed you." She trembled her nails grasping at his bare shoulders.

Seto smirked, "So I guess you weren't listening when I said I can't die."

Ishizu gave a small laugh wrapping her arms around his neck letting her head burry itself in the crook of his neck then sighed, "I'm still scared."

Seto wrapped his arms around her bottom, as he hoisted her up against his body carrying her to the bed, "I told you that you should have slept with me." He smiled sitting her down on the bed.

"How would that have helped?" Ishizu smirked turning to her hands and knees to crawls into bed.

She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her down against the sheets.

"We wouldn't have slept." He whispered from behind her, then groaned as she turned over, as he recognized the look she gave him.

"I can't believe you," Ishizu scolded him, "I've just been through a living horror movie and all you want to do is have sex!"

"I may be a vampire, but I'm still a man Ishizu" Seto laughed as she got under the covers and did the same.

Ishizu rolled her eyes trying to stay to her side of the bed, as Seto turned off the light.

When the dark washed over the room Ishizu cringed, gasping when she felt Seto's cool hands on her back, "Ishizu?"

Ishizu groaned in response pulling the covers to her chest, pulling away from the touch on her back.

"Get over here," he growled propping his body onto one elbow.

Ishizu looked over her shoulder seeing Seto rather clearly despite the darkness, she sighed and rolled over under him as he trapped her.

Seto gave her a soft kiss his lips brushing against hers, then another this time more aggressive letting his tongue slide past her teeth as his fingers crawled against her silk nightgown.

He heard Ishizu groan in protest rolling against his arms.

"I'm tired," she groaned trying to think with a clear head, it was hard to when Seto kept trying to slide her fingers up her nightgown, even though it felt so good she groaned again as his hand wrapped around her thigh.

Ishizu went to grab his fingers pulling them around her side making him hug her from behind, "Goodnight."

Seto grumbled pulling her closer to his body as he sulked, _this sucks _he confirmed silently, _and not in the good way._

&

Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it took so long I'm still doing school but I hope to update sooner now that I have my head for a bit. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!!

Thanks especially to Google Girl11, follow-the-light-review, ruby-knight

Please review and give me inspiration!!


	16. Proposal

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

The red cell phone crashed against the brick leaving behind small fragments of what the electrical device used to be. A shadowy figure sat on his throne grinning, "I don't think my queen liked her present."

He looked down at his deceased subjects still smiling, "Now to get rid off that boy toy she has," he mused to himself then laughed, "Not that he's helping his case."

Suddenly movement from inside one of the cells caught his attention, he turned towards the cell. "Don't be jealous darling, I haven't forgot about you."

The redhead in the cell whimpered trying to push herself against the wall rubbing her dirty cheeks with her wrist, silently crying.

The figure rolled his eyes at the sound of the muffled sobs, "I can't wait for some decent company," he stood up to walk towards the cage. "Then I'll make her my queen…forever."

&

Seto opened his eyes slowly pulling his hand to his eyes, he stopped when his hand brushed against someone's shoulder.

He sat up scowling but smiled when he saw Ishizu's hair sprawled out on the pillow her beautiful face buried in the softness.

Ishizu yawned rubbing her cheek back in her pillow she turned slowly giving a small moan as she rolled into Seto.

"Morning," Seto looked down at the woman in his arms moving some hair from her face, "sleep well?"

Ishizu opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Yes, thank you."

"Mhhmm good," he murmured placing a hand under Ishizu's back he lifted her slightly so her back arched.

She groaned lifting her head giving Seto a kiss on the cheek, "What time is it?" she laid her head back.

"Time to get up," He smirked tracing the small indents on her neck to her breasts, when he suddenly sat up leaving Ishiuz's head on his pillow.

She groaned rolling over covering her eyes with the pillow that smelt of Seto's cologne she inhaled it laying in the sweet sent.

Seto watched her roll over taking the sheets with her as a tanned thigh peeked from under the covers as she lied face down on the bed, her legs slightly spread.

_Fuck,_ he groaned trying to look somewhere else.

Ishizu wrapped her arms around the pillow yawning once more, hoping that maybe she could sleep in for just a little longer when she felt two hands grasp each of her ass cheeks and pull her bottom in the air.

Seto smiled when Ishizu looked from under the pillow up at the brunette with disbelief.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching Seto's hand trail to her belly and up to her chest stopping between her breasts.

"Time to wake up," He smirked pulling her up onto his lap her legs bent around his. He could hear her gasp as his fingers slipped under her night dress grasping her full breast.

"We have to…" Ishizu stopped short when she noticed Seto's other hand reaching between her very open legs.

"Work can wait," Seto hummed in her ear as her breathing got faster as his hand trailed farther down her thigh.

"No you have a…" She struggled to think strait twisting against his grasp that rested on her breast, when she felt Seto's fingers reach her warm sensitive spot pulling aside her silky underwear, "Meeting…. SETO!" she moaned loudly as he started to massage her sensitive tissue.

He felt her wet warm opening more then ready when he slipped a finger inside of her causing a moan to slip from her lips as her fingers clenched against his thighs.

Seto leaned his head next to her neck his lips pulling at her skin feeling Ishizu release her grasp on his thigh and her fingers reach behind her head into his hair pulling his lips to hers.

Ishizu gasped again feeling the CEO behind her slip another finger in her rubbing harder against her delicate G-spot.

"And you wanted to go to work…" He smiled pulling her tender lips into another kiss.

She groaned pulling herself against his muscular chest his one hand throbbing inside of her and the other grasped her breast, "Dammit!…Seto…" she panted leaning her head back, she was ready to come and he knew it.

Seto smiled letting his fangs escape from his lips as he gently massaged them into her tender skin on her neck until she gave some thunderous moans as she came violently panting while still holding onto his hair.

He smirked retrieving his fingers, letting his tongue glide over her warm sweetness, loving her taste in his mouth.

Ishizu fell forward on her hands turning her head to smile at the CEO who watched her intently, she gave him a wink quickly regretting it.

"Don't be a tease," He growled in her ear but he could feel her smooth skin underneath him as he crawled overtop of her, "I haven't got mine yet, remember?"

Ishizu let herself collapse on the mattress turning on her back to face Seto. She raised her hands around his neck pulling his pale face down to her full lips, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten." Her lips seductively brushing against his with every word.

Seto tossed the hair from his eyes then sealed her lips with his, until a very familiar ringing sound filled the almost silent room.

"What?" Seto answered his cell phone, clearly irritated.

As the person on the other end of the line expressed their sincere apologizes Ishizu couldn't but smirk cunningly_, I told you you had a meeting. _

&

After a few short weeks with Seto working too hard on the new gaming product and Ishizu's seemed like hours filling out reposts and reading from a computer screen there seemed to be no time to spend alone without constant interruptions.

Ishizu sat at her desk typing the rest of her final reports soon her temporary employment with Hikara would be finished and she could go back to her job at the museum, she smiled at the thought.

"Why so happy beautiful?" a familiar voice called from the doorway.

Ishizu looked up and smiled politely when she saw Kanto Hikara in the doorway.

"Not that one as beautiful as you needs a reason." He took a seat in front of her desk still smiling. "Now I have come only for business."

He seemed to read Ishizu's mind for her thoughts still rested on her last encounter with the ladies's man, "Ok what do I owe this visit." Ishizu asked politely.

"I want to offer you a contract with to stay with my company," He looked up at Ishizu with a grin.

"That's very generous of you Mr. Hikara but-" Ishizu was interrupted by the CEO.

"I will pay you double what they do at the museum, you'll have a huge office and paid travel expenses." Kanto smiled watching her mouth drop slightly.

"I…don't know…" Ishizu looked down at her computer screen, "What exactly would I be doing?"

"Well it just so happens the woman who used to aid me with over seas culture and language discrepancies handed in her resignation just this morning." He sighed, "And seeing how you speak seven different languages and seem to know all about culture," he motioned to her culturally pictured office. "You would be perfect."

"The museums my life…" Ishizu retorted looking at all the pictures of different villages and counties.

"It was…" Hikara muttered under his breath looking towards her gaze.

"Pardon?" Ishizu asked slightly agitated.

"It used to be your life. You've changed Ishizu, you used to be the innocent woman who worked at the museum… but now you're different." Hikara watched as she looked directly at him and for once there was no smirk on his face, "….You not so innocent anymore."

Ishizu watched silently as they stared at one another until Hikara got up his usual smirk returning to his face, "Give me a call when you make up your mind." When she looked up he was gone, the door closing softly behind him.

&

"Ishizu?" Seto called to the Egyptian who sat across from him, she was so lost in her thoughts it was almost a shame to disturb her amazing beauty, he took a sip of wine, _why would she do this to me._

They had finished dinner as the maids pulled away the plates from the table, Seto watched her look up still dazed. He understood he had been busy and not home but she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Sorry Seto, I was just thinking…" Ishizu looked apologetically into his eyes, but frowned when she saw that familiar look he gave her, what did he know that she didn't?

"I asked where Marik and Bakura where tonight. It's getting late…" He looked over towards the clock, and stood from the oak table his chair sliding across the laminate floor as he walked towards Ishizu's chair pulling it back for her.

"They left a message on my phone," Ishizu responded standing from the table as Seto led her through the sitting room, _why is he being so polite_ she asked herself silently. "They have to go out tonight, to umm…"

Seto nodded wrapping and arm around her waist, "I understand I guess it's finally just you and me tonight," He placed a kiss on her forehead leading her up the stairs.

Ishizu stopped him half way up pulling on his arm, "Seto…" she noticed the slightly annoyed look in his eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

Seto turned to face Ishizu dropping her hand from his, the slightly annoyed look transforming into resentment, "How was work," he asked keeping his tone steady.

"It was ok," Ishizu answered warily, "Seto-"

"Why would you do this to me Ishizu?" He cracked yelling and glaring at Ishizu, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Do what?" Ishizu raised her voice slightly, she had no clue what he was talking about and she was not about to get yelled at for nothing.

"Go running off with Hikara, taking a job with him! Just so you can see him all the time, wake up to him." He waved his hands in front of her, "Why are you doing this!?"

"Ra damn Seto!" Ishizu shook her head, "I'm not talking the job, I didn't even think about it."

Seto looked down sceptically, "Listen…" He took some beep breaths unclenching his hands and letting them drop to his side. "I know I haven't been home for you for the past few weeks..."

Ishizu smiled she knew how hard it was for the CEO to be emotional, especially in front of Ishizu, but she let him continue.

He rolled his eyes, he hated this, "and Hikara is always there for you…" but he suddenly stopped when Ishizu's soft lips crashed against his her fingers pulling his head closer to her craving his touch on her body.

Ishizu groaned when he finally snapped out of his daze to wrap his arms around her body his sudden touch making her body catch fire, her skin tingling as his fingers caught the zipper of her dress between his fingers.

She smiled putting her head onto his shoulder, "I'm not sleeping with or seeing Kanto Hikara." She clarified pulling at his tie that still fastened around his neck, as she twisted the fabric around her fingers.

Seto bent his head down touching her forehead with his feeling suddenly relived, "Good…Damn, I don't want to loose you."

"Did Hikara tell you I accepted his offer?" Ishizu inquired hearing the movement of her zipper as her back was beginning to be exposed to the cool air.

"Yes," Seto said half minded his lips kissing down to the crook of her neck, "He came in bragging about it…" he nudged the strap of her pale gown down her shoulder with his cheek.

"Bastard…" Ishizu breathed her fingers fiddling with the buttons to his shirt until she finally became impatient ripping the shirt open.

Seto grinned loving the feeling of her hands running over his muscular chest, he brushed the other strap to her dress off her shoulder watching the gown drop to the flight of steps, he groaned.

Ishizu smirked stepping around her dress, kicking it behind her with her small black pumps, keeping her legs shoulder width apart pushing Seto down on the stairs.

The brunette looked up at her with excitement as she straddled his lap pulling his tie towards her until her soft lips violently crashed down on his.

Seto grasped her waist letting his fingers run under her white underwear, "Oh damn." He groaned feeling Ishizu's lean fingers pull his belt from his dress pants slowly undoing the zipper of his trousers.

Ishizu smiled feeling his hard dick in his pants loving the moans he made when she dug past his boxers and grasped it between her fingers, his lips pressed hard against her breast each sound from his mouth setting her skin on fire.

Seto wrapped his arms around her, his teeth pulling at the center of her bra as his fingers reached the clasp at the back almost ripping the fabric he threw it over the stairwell.

He grasped her fingers pulling them from his pants, holding her waist.

Ishizu down at him confused, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"God Ishizu you have no clue what you're doing to me." He panted picking her up by her waist laying her down on the wide stair, laying overtop of her he crushed his lips against hers his tongue quickly infiltrating her mouth moving in rhythm with hers.

Ishizu heard him kick off his work shoes as the tumbled down the elevated stairs, she pulled on his belt loops tugging them down over his buttocks taking his boxers down with them. She couldn't help but gasp when his cock rubbed against the crotch of her underwear.

Seto laughed shrugging out of his pants and pulled off his black dress shirt, "Don't worry Ishizu, it just means he likes you." He grinned reaching for her underwear as he slipped them from around her tanned legs, grinning when she gave them a final kick in the air.

Ishizu felt him rest his warm body over hers again noticing that within that narrow staircase Seto's foot rested on one end and his other hand was stretched above his head grasping the parallel rail.

He thrust into her grinning when her grasp on his back tightened slightly her other hand messing in his hair pulling the brown locks closer to her chest, as he kissed her breasts running his tongue fiercely over her nipple.

Ishizu let out a week yelp as Seto entered her, he lifted his head next to her ear, "Sorry should have warned you about that," he panted still keeping pace with each thrust using his foot on the baseboard as a base to gain maximum power.

Ishizu couldn't help but moan as each thrust she felt closer to exploding wrapping her tanned thighs over Seto's hips feeling his free hand grasp her tanned leg bracing him against it while his other held the couple in place.

Seto attacked her lips for another hungry kiss her beautiful body moulding to his in no way any other woman's had, he could feel her wanting so desperately to come.

"Seto…I can't take much….more…" She panted her nails digging into his back until she finally came a wave of pleasure washing over her as she cried out her lover's name.

He grinned thrusting into her more fiercely feeling his own erection beginning to burst pulling Ishizu's thigh closer, "Fuck Ishizu!"

He suddenly came violently spilling his seed into the used to be virgin as the both lied panting still riding their waves of pleasure, "Well… I can't say I've ever done that before" he looked up at the rest of the stairs.

Ishizu grinned opening her eyes to the blue ones in front of her face, "That makes two of us."

Authors Note:

I tried to update this one quick, but it was kinda in the thinking process ok the next chappies a very key part I wouldn't want you guys to miss it and I hoped you liked this one.

Thanks reviewers such as follow-the-light-review, anna0405 and of course ruby-knight thanks!! You guys rock my socks!!

Please review so I will feel the confidence to put up a new chapter!!


	17. His very attractive sister

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Ishizu watched silently brushing some hair from Seto's eyes, gently guiding her hand along his face. He looked so peaceful his head resting just above her nose, but she couldn't help but remember what Hikara had said…

"_You've changed Ishizu, you used to be the innocent woman who worked at the museum… but now you're different." Hikara watched as she looked directly at him and for once there was no smirk on his face, "…You're not so innocent anymore." _

She looked down at the brunettes bare chest smiling at the small scratch marks on his bare chest, _the innocent Ishizu would never have done this._ She dismissed the small voice pulling the sheets closer to her bare chest snuggling closer to Seto.

Seto smirked sleepily wrapping his arms around Ishizu's shoulders placing a kiss in her hair.

"Morning," Ishizu murmured in his neck giving him a small love bite her pointed teeth quite sharper then usual.

Seto pulled her thigh that rested over top of his waist closer, opening his eyes slightly giving a low pleasurable growl.

Ishizu felt his warm fingers slipping over onto her ass, as she bit harder millimetres away from drawing blood.

"Damn!" He groaned the sudden jolt in his gorge causing drops of blood to race down Ishizu's throat.

The sudden warmth of the rich thick liquid reached Ishizu's tongue her pupils dilating as she swallowed Seto's blood.

Seto could feel her nails digging against his neck and shoulder pulling him closer as she sunk her teeth farther into his neck.

Suddenly he grasped each of her beautiful tanned hands flipping her onto her back and with breakneck speed he was on top of her. Ishizu's head falling back violently against the sky blue pillow his lips crashing against hers tasting his blood in her mouth, the sweet taste only escalating his arousal.

Ishizu pushed against him her teeth scraping his tongue as more blood flowed into her mouth her small fingers grasped his fingers, her legs wrapping around his torso his hardened member rubbing exhilaratingly close to her entrance.

Seto thrust into her each exhilaration causing her to gasp from their blazing kisses her hips moving in rhythm to his brutal thrusts until she twisted from under his mouth, "Seto," She panted her teeth still dangerously sharp.

He couldn't help but laugh pulling his lips from hers attacking her neck hearing her hiss in his ear, each thrust grinding their bodies together he held her hands in his fingers intertwining between hers.

Ishizu groaned feeling her own hands run over her body covering over her breasts, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She moaned louder Seto's teeth grasping her neck in a pleasurable sensation of pain and excitement.

Seto bit harder waiting for her to come as he thrust harder the bed moving along with their rhythm, he knew he was almost there he just needed her.

A scream rang through Seto's ear pulling his fingers down on her breasts as Ishizu came grasping him with her thighs and body.

Her grasping set Seto off, he groaned letting his teeth sink down into her flesh as he exploded into her letting a new wave of pleasure wash over them both.

Ishizu groaned lying back on the pillows as Seto gently pulled from her, leaning down gently placing a kiss on her cheek when the door was thrown open.

Marik stared stunned, watching his sister grasp the sheets that had been removed from the couple and bring them over her breasts, Seto moving off of her his bottom half covered by sheets, "…Ishizu!"

"Marik…" Ishizu pulled her head up from pillows as Bakura came into view.

"Wow," Bakura grinned, "I'm glad we got in late."

"That makes two of us," Seto grinned he had some how slipped his boxers on and stood up walking towards the door.

"What the fuck," Marik cursed loudly, "You've ruined my sister!" he shouted walking into the room.

"I didn't ruin her," Seto groaned pulling a shirt from his dresser then walked towards Ishizu giving her the long shirt.

"Marik, I can make these decisions for myself." Ishizu said gently pulling the shirt over her head before moving the covers away.

"He doesn't even like you Ishizu!" Marik shouted at her.

The room fell silent as Ishizu waited for Seto to defend himself, but he just stood there silently.

Seto looked at the two Ishtars then took a deep breath, "Marik your sister is very attractive,"

"That's it!?" they both questioned Ishizu's voice louder and angrier than Marik's.

"Come on Marik," Bakura pulled his lover from the room, "We've stirred the pot enough for one morning, I'm sure your sister can take it from here."

As the door closed Ishizu crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an explanation.

"Don't stand like that Ishizu, you know it's more than that…" Seto groaned.

Ishizu looked back at the bed, "Come to think of it Seto the only thing I've ever heard you say to me is that I'm beautiful."

_All that you remember,_ Seto answered mentally walking towards the bathroom door, "Ishizu, you mean a lot to me…" he answered half heartedly pulling his boxers down as Ishizu followed him.

She couldn't help but blush a little at his sudden nudity, as a wave of warmth tingled through her body remembering their night and morning of passion. "But… why were you so scared to lose me last night Seto."

Seto remained speechless remembering how he couldn't get the thirst for her blood out of his head and how he felt when he finally had her in his arms as he told her his deepest feelings. _He couldn't say that to her, she wouldn't understand._ "Because Hikara is a pain in my ass, are you getting in?" he motioned towards the shower.

Ishizu shook her head, "I'll be in my room."

Seto steps into the shower as cold blasts of rain splash him in the face, "Great…" he groans turning up the temperature.

&

Drying off her body from her refreshing shower Ishizu pulled out her pale cream sundress looking out the window at the clear blue skies.

The skinny straps of the dress snugly fitting against her shoulder as the dress cut off at her knees a pale yellow sash resting across her waist.

She felt refreshed, but nothing could make her wash away her conscience, _I mean nothing to him,_ she groaned_, I gave up everything to man who feels nothing for me…_

Suddenly her phone rang, chills crept up her spine as she moved towards the metal death trap, she looked hesitantly to the caller id and sighed when she saw Kanto Hikara's number on the screen.

"Hello?" she answered calmly.

"How's my most beautiful girl in the world?" Kanto asked as Ishizu sighed sitting down on the bed.

"She's frustrated." She answered enjoying the company of a man who flattered her.

"It's cause your around that Kaiba Corp snob," she could almost hear him grinning as he disregarded Seto, "so how about coffee."

Ishizu looked at the phone with a surprised glance, "Umm…I don't know if that's such a good idea Kanto… Seto wouldn't…." she stopped in her tracks, maybe it would do her some good… "Ok," She replied smiling.

"Perfect," He explained boastfully, "Oh and Ishizu…"

"…Yes." Ishizu asked holding her phone against her ear.

"For the sake of my health…" she could hear him grinning, "I wouldn't tell Kaiba where you're heading, and I'll meet you outside when ever you're ready darling."

Ishizu could hear the phone click, she smiled her slipping her phone into her hand bag, then straitened the non existent wrinkles in her dress in front of the mirror opening the door to her room and slipping out.

She reached the door undetected, she bent down to grab her small white heals. Ishizu turned around grabbing a piece of note paper, writing 'Out for a walk' on the sticky note then attached it to the door.

She slipped out the door seeing Kanto's luxurious sports car waiting outside the gates, she smiled to the gate man who let her out then opened the door and got in.

&

"Here you go…" Hikara handed her a green tea cup, his fingers brushing against hers as she took the cup from him.

"Thank you," she smiled her face turning red as she looked away and at the small coffee shop.

It was perfect, a warm place they sat at the back table Kanto's chair sitting next to Ishizu barely visible to the two other customers in the shop, and she turned back to Kanto surprised to see him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Ishizu grinned pushing her hair from her face as it kept slipping in front of her eyes.

"You," he grinned pulling the strands of hair from her eyes putting his hand against her cheek, "you're so beautiful."

"Thank you," She smiled then moved away from his hand, "it's good to get out with a friend."

"Ouch," Kanto smirked, "Darling I want you more than just a friend, and I know you want me too."

Ishizu looked up sharply, "Umm...Listen I didn't mean to send you that message by meeting you here," she tried to move herself away from him as he moved closer.

"Don't be so up tight baby," his hand landed on her lap grasping her thigh.

Ishizu looked down at his hand trying to gently remove his hand, but his iron tight grip made it hard for her to move it. "Please let go…"

"Chill Ishizu," Hikara grabbed the side of her face pulling her into a kiss.

Ishizu felt his lips rub violently against hers, his lips rough and demanding, she tried to get from his grasp pushing against his chest. She finally bit down on his lips causing him to let go. "I'm going home." She gasped standing up.

Hikara followed her out the door grabbing her wrist, "Let me take you home," he pulled her to the car opening the door to the red Mercedes.

"I think it would be better if I walked." Ishizu replied but Hikara's sturdy hand on her shoulder made her look back at him. He had a dangerous look in his eyes, the kind that made Ishizu shudder as he escorted her into the car.

She sat down in the cushion sets as Hikara closed the door, the doors instantly locking. She opened her purse talking out her cell phone and shoved it between her cleavage, as Kanto got into the car.

"Seat belt," Hikara smiled, "I wouldn't want anything happening to you, especially after your frightening episodes." He sped off at a speed only the inhuman could stand.

"The house…" Ishizu tried to point towards Seto's home but she could tell by the speed of the car that he was not about to slow down.

"You should come to my house, I have some people that are dying to meet you." He smiled at her moving his hand from the wheel to Ishizu's lap.

Ishizu grabbed his hand, "Seto will get worried…"

"Why should he be?" Kanto asked innocently grasping her thighs his fingers running between her legs.

Ishizu grabbed his fingers putting all her strength into holding him off, "Because you said episodes…"

Hikara smiled they were on a gravel road heading no where when Hikara turned into a barely noticeable driveway, "Home sweet home,"

Ishizu looked up at the old styled mansion, that looked more like a castle, "Kanto…I want to go home…"

"We are home," he leaned over taking her chin in his hand pulling her ear to his lips, with a muffled groan he whispered, "Darling."

Authors Note

Wow I feel ashamed that took all too long I'm sorry very very sorry but we're nearing the climax of this tale so lets get lots of reviews in! I'm going to finish this week so next chappie will be soon!

What will happen?? Who knows, (suggestions are always nice since I haven't planned past 2 chapters ago)

Thanks everyone for the reviews I got especially ruby-knight, The Token, anna0405 and follow-the-light-review. Thanks!


End file.
